


Enouement : Book Three

by SheriffsLop



Series: The Epoch Collection [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Marriage, Abusive Relationships, Abusive Steve Harrington, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Steve Harrington, Angst, Anxiety, Arranged Marriage, BAMF Nancy Wheeler, Baby Showers, Childbirth, Depression, Don Campbell, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forced Pregnancy, Good Friend Nancy Wheeler, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Good Parent Joyce Byers, Hurt Steve Harrington, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jennifer Li ' Space Cadet ' Chang, Jennifer Li ' Space Cadet ' Harrington, M/M, Mentions of miscarriage, Minor Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Miscarriage Scare, Multi, Nancy Wheeler Is a Good Friend, Not Canon Compliant, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Season/Series 02, Pregnancy, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Nancy Wheeler, Rape, Recovering Alcoholic Steve Harrington, Recovering Asshole Steve Harrington, Running Away, Sex Used As Power, Sexuality, Steve Harrington Being an Asshole, Stockholm Syndrome, Sunny Sanders, Teen Pregnancy, The Gay Vibes Are Strong Here, The Season One Steve/Space Cadet Pregnancy Verse ( But Worse !! ), Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Love, dad steve harrington, labor, sibling angst, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheriffsLop/pseuds/SheriffsLop
Summary: ❇ || Comments Are Always Seen, Read, Responded To, And Appreciated !!❇ || This Is The Third Bood In The ' Epoch ' Series; I'd Highly Recommend Reading ' Anedoche ' and ' Hiraeth ' Before Continuing To This One !! 💖💖
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/Original Male Character(s), Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Joyce Byers & Original Female Character(s), Nancy Wheeler & Original Female Character(s), Steve Harrington/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Epoch Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636855
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. *•.¸🌠 prσlσguє. mαkíng ínvítαtíσns 🌠¸.•*

February Twenty - First, Nineteen Eighty - Four

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Wheeler Residence

🌠

" So have you thought of any names ? " Nancy asked.

Both girls were writing down the details for Space Cadet's up and coming baby shower, and they decided to do certain things without Missus Harrington. As a matter of fact, it was a great coincidence that Mister Harrington was taking a cruise to Europe, and of course, Missus Harrington didn't trust him to go alone, so she was far more concerned with their up and coming cruise than the baby shower.

" Well, I have, " Space Cadet answered. " I was thinking ' Tiffany ' for a girl and ' Travis ' for a boy. "

" What does Steve think of that ? " Nancy asked.

" It's not like he cares, " Space Cadet answered. " He's hoping we have a boy, but that's so he can try and convince me to name our son ' Steven Walter Harrington The Second '. "

Nancy snorted at the notion before sliding the invitation into the envelope. She sealed the envelope shut with her tongue before flipping it to the front.

" Who's is this one going to ? " Nancy asked.

" Did you get the Hollands yet ? " Space Cadet asked. " I'd hate to leave Missus and Mister Holland out. I mean, I know they might not show up, but I want to give them the option. "

" Are you going to invite your parents ? " Nancy asked.

" Hell no, " Space Cadet answered. " We sent out invitations for my wedding, and they didn't bother to show up. "

" That's true, " Nancy agreed. " But Sunny you're definitely inviting ? "

" Sunny, and the Byers, " Space Cadet answered. " I'm sure that Missus Byers would show up with Sunny either way. "

" They're barely ever apart from eachother, " Nancy pointed out. " I guess Sunny really did find a best friend when Don was gone. "

" They're always at each other's houses, " Space Cadet claimed. " They might as well just marry eachother. "

" You don't think they . . . " Nancy started.

Space Cadet looked up from the invitation she was writing to Sunny. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for the rest of Nancy's question.

" . . . Like eachother like that; do they ? " Nancy asked.

That . . . could be a possibility. Holy shit, were Sunny and Missus Byers dating ? It wasn't like Space Cadet had anything against that, as a fellow bisexual, but Sunny never seemed to be like that. Sunny was with Don !! They had to both be straight . . . right ?

" That's . . . " Space Cadet answered. " Now I'm really over thinking it !! But, Sunny's not into girls, and Missus Byers - Missus Byers had a husband, and kids !! "

" Maybe they're bisexual, " Nancy answered. " Like you. "

" But Sunny has Don, and Don could still be alive, " Space Cadet explained. " She wouldn't just leave him like that, right ? "

" What if they're happy together ? " Nancy asked. " Would you be happy for them ? "

Space Cadet shrugged, continuing to jot down the information onto the invitations.

" Of course I would, " Space Cadet agreed. " I guess . . . I wouldn't . . . understand. "

" They'd be an odd couple for sure, " Nancy agreed. " They're polar opposites. Sunny's all baking pies, and wearing sundresses. Missus Byers is kind of like . . . she's not that. They're like a pirate and a princess. "

" Pirates and princesses don't work out, " Space Cadet claimed. " Sunny and Missus Byers wouldn't work out if they're a pirate and a princess. "

" Is that why we wouldn't work out ? " Nancy asked.

" No, " Space Cadet answered. " I think you're forgetting the most important thing, Holmes; I'm married. "

Nancy slammed her current invitation on the table and clicked her tongue. She shook her head at Space Cadet, squinting.

" You don't care about Steve !! " Nancy exclaimed.

" I do !! " Space Cadet argued.

That claim wasn't exactly true. It was more true that Space Cadet did not care about Steve. They rarely interacted unless it was for show. They mainly kept to themselves, unless they were horny, which was often. They would barely speak unless the matters involved food, bills, or Space Cadet's legs being in the air.

" No, you don't !! " Nancy argued.

" C - Can I let you in on a secret ? " Space Cadet asked.

" What is it ? " Nancy asked. 

Space Cadet leaned closer to Nancy, and Nancy leaned in closer. Both girls were only a few centimeters away from each other's faces, their noses were almost touching.

" You won't get mad ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Can't promise. " Nancy answered.

" Pinky promise ? " Space Cadet asked.

Space Cadet propped her elbow up on the table, pouting her bottom lip before batting her eyelashes.

Nancy squinted before sighing. She interlocked their pinkies, before reluctantly kissing her thumb. She pulled back, pressing herself into the dining chair.

Space Cadet sat back in her chair before blowing out of her mouth.

" The sex's great, " Space Cadet claimed.

" Oh my god, Spacey, " Nancy groaned. " You're joking ? "

" No, " Space Cadet answered. " It's great. It's made our relationship better, we work now. We're better now. "

They weren't better. Just because the physical violence was gone didn't mean they were better; they simply had a new violent outlet, and Steve used sex as a power over her. He still had power over her, and more than likely always will, whether it be through choking her against a wall, telling her how worthless she is while he was drinking, or through pinning her back against the bed and taking her as if she were a fuck toy.

He still drank, but instead of screaming and yelling, throwing things and punching walls; it was tearing each other's clothes off and biting her, scratching her, slapping her in the face with his . . . 

" _**H - How**_ ? " Nancy asked. " You're **_e - eight_** months pregnant. How does that even . . . **_work_** ? "

Space Cadet reflected on the past few days. It wasn't like she had gotten any smaller. She rubbed her stomach in thought.

" A lot of laying on our side, " Space Cadet explained. " A lot of laying on my back, a lot of blow - "

Nancy audibly gagged before waving her hand in front of Space Cadet's face. She covered her mouth with the other hand, shaking her head.

" Okay, okay, " Nancy said. " I got the picture, jeez. "

" You asked !! " Space Cadet exclaimed.

" I don't want to know anymore !! " Nancy whined. " I know too much !! "

Space Cadet couldn't help but to laugh as she continued on her invitation, before sealing it in an envelope. She began to write Sunny's address on it before sliding it into the pile.

" Why are we writing addresses on it anyway ? " Nancy asked. " We're delivering them all ourselves. "

" It makes them look nicer, " Space Cadet responded. " More professional. "

" Missus Harrington has really been rubbing off on you, " Nancy claimed. " Since when do you care about things looking nice ? "

Space Cadet scoffed, before sliding out another invitation. She began writing the information down, as she shook her head.

" Did you see how nice your presents looked on Christmas ? " Space Cadet asked. " Steve couldn't wrap presents that nice. "

" You're turning into an All - American housewife, " Nancy teased. " I thought you said you'd never. "

" It's not like I have anything better to do, " Space Cadet argued. " Ever since I dropped out of school, I've been stuck at home all day. "

" You'll be busy once the baby's here, " Nancy reassured. " I hope you'll still come over to visit. "

" You're not getting away from me that easy, " Space Cadet teased. " I'm like glitter, even when you think you got rid of me, I'll show up again. "

Nancy flipped through the guest list, seeing who her next card was addressed to.

" Did you get the Byers yet ? " Nancy asked.

" Working on it right now, " Space Cadet answered.

" You're inviting Chief Hopper ? " Nancy asked.

" He's been helping out a lot with finding Don, " Space Cadet answered. " I know he probably won't show up, but who would pass up the opportunity for free food ? "

" C'mon Spacey, " Nancy urged. " He's a single guy; do you think he would know what to get you for a baby shower ? "

" Maybe he might ask for help, " Space Cadet claimed. " Jonathan did and I freakin' loved his present for the baby. "

" Well, Jonathan is more sensitive than Hopper, " Nancy said. " He kind of knew the direction to go in for a baby. "

" Do you think that Jonathan would make a good dad one day ? " Space Cadet asked. " Just curious. "

" No, " Nancy stated. " He is clueless about babies. He'd have to basically rely on his mom to help him. He might stand a fighting chance with a son, but his poor daughter. "

" If he's as lost on kids as you say he is, " Space Cadet let off a hiss. " Yeouch. "

" How do you think Steve will be as a father ? " Nancy asked. " That's more important than Jonathan. "

Space Cadet shrugged before her eyes looked away from the invitation. He's already rather disinterested in the baby, and if they have a girl, there's no telling how he'll react. Space Cadet wanted a boy at this point, so Steve could finally be happy about something and he couldn't claim that she screwed another thing up . . . but at the same time, if they had a boy, he'd have more control in raising him than Space Cadet. Steve could always relapse into his old ways, and teach their son to act the same way towards women. It would be the vicious Harrington man curse all over again. Having a girl would be selfish, but having a boy could tear her apart.

" Space Cadet ? "

She shook her head, before focusing back on Nancy's question.

" I don't know, " Space Cadet answered. " We'll have to see once the baby gets here, I guess. "

" You have to have some sort of gut instinct of how he's going to be, " Nancy coaxed. " Do you think he'll treat them like shit; like his parents treated him ? "

" I think he might actually love having a son, " Space Cadet claimed. " I don't know how he'd feel about a . . . "

" Daughter ? " Nancy finished.

" Yeah. " Space Cadet confirmed.

" I always pictured having kids with him, " Nancy said. " I wanted a little girl and a little boy. "

" You've told me this about a zillion times, " Space Cadet reminded. " I think you would've had it better. You're kind of his ' one that got away '; I still think he'd prefer you over me. "

" Oh, bullshit, " Nancy snapped. " He hates me now, and even if he did like me; I hate him. "

Space Cadet sighed and nodded, finishing the last invitation on her end. She sealed the invitation shut before putting it in the pile.

" I can't believe that I used to think I was going to spend the rest of my life with that guy, " Nancy commented. " He's like, a total loser. "

" He's not really a loser, " Space Cadet claimed. " Just the biggest asshole I've ever met. "

" But the sex is too good to leave him for ? " Nancy asked.

" It isn't just the sex, " Space Cadet explained. " It's our baby too. They might need Steve, and he might surprise me. I don't want to take them away from their dad unless I have to. "

" It wasn't too hard living without a dad, right ? " Nancy asked. " You'd know that first hand. "

" But when I wasn't with my dad, I had Don, " Space Cadet claimed. " I've always had some sort of male figure in my life. "

" Don wasn't worth a shit in the first place, " Nancy argued. " He wouldn't have sold you off to marriage if he truly cared about you. " 

Space Cadet fell silent. Nancy was right. What kind of father - what kind of brother would do that to his sister ? Don was her older brother; he was supposed to protect her. Instead he threw her to the wolves, and then ran away like a little bitch.

No, she shouldn't be thinking like that. Don could be hurt. Hell, he might not even be alive !! It was just a rumor that he was out there. Some jackass could be making false reports, trying to get reward money out of Space Cadet and Sunny. Space Cadet is a **_Harrington_** after all, and the Harringtons aren't broke. It wasn't like Hawkins was full of saints; and the Harrington had to be the worst of them all.

" I don't want to take away the opportunity from both Steve and my baby to miss out, " Space Cadet claimed. " It's not in my nature. Family is something that matters to me, and if this is the only way I can have a family that sticks, then so be it. "

" This baby is really worth your sanity ? " Nancy asked.

" Of course. " Space Cadet answered.

She picked up her stack of invitations before putting them into the wicker picnic basket they were using to deliver them. She picked up Nancy's stack, sliding them in too.

" It's almost lunchtime, " Space Cadet stated. " Maybe we could hit up Denny's or Wilbur and Mike's while we're out. "

" Yeah, " Nancy agreed. " And maybe Missus Holland baked some banana nut bread. "


	2. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr σnє. í'm stíll αlívє 🌠¸.•*

February Twenty - First, Nineteen Eighty - Four

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Hopper Residence

🌠

" It doesn't look like he's home, " Nancy said.

They pulled up to the dirt and gravel in Nancy's Toyota, seeing that there was still a truck up front.

Space Cadet shook her head in disagreement. She opened the door on her side, before unbuckling her seatbelt. Once the car was stopped, she swiveled her waist around before standing on the ground. She wobbled due to the kitten heels she was wearing, but caught her balance as Nancy ran to help her.

" Jesus, " Space Cadet sighed. " I feel like a planet. "

" Jupiter ? " Nancy asked.

" Maybe like eleven Jupiters, " Space Cadet groaned.

Her arm wrapped around Nancy's shoulders, and Nancy helped her stand straight. Nancy's hand placed under her stomach, making sure it didn't drag her down.

They adjusted before walking to the stairs that made it to Chief Hopper's front door. Nancy still helped Space Cadet up the staircase, being extra careful after hearing how squeaky the steps were. 

" You'd think a manly man like him would fix his stairs, " Nancy stated. " It would be a huge project, working on it every weekend and everyday after work. "

Space Cadet hunched over, huffing, and clutching her stomach. The baby started to kick, taking more wind out of her than would've been normally.

" Nobody has . . . that much time . . . to dedicate . . . to just . . . fixing up . . . their house . . . right ? " Space Cadet asked.

Don loved to fix cars, even though he wasn't very good at it. He wanted to get good at it, so he constantly kept working at it. He had other things to focus on though. He wanted to focus on other things, like the cooking channel, and he worked two jobs ( He only worked two jobs on the weekends, but it would be a long day on the weekends, and be wouldn't show up until the following Monday ). Hopper had to have bigger concerns than his stairs.

" Some people just like to fix up houses, " Nancy said. " It's always nice to see a pretty house in a ' Home and Gardens ' magazine. "

" Good . . . point, " Space Cadet answered. " I've never really . . . had to . . . put much . . . work . . . into our house . . . and as . . . beautiful . . . as it is. " 

" I wouldn't doubt that, " Nancy agreed. " You have a gardener, right ? "

" Yeah . . . but she only comes in . . . every Sunday, " Space Cadet answered.

" Well, we don't have a gardener at all, so you're lucky, " Nancy argued. " I hate having to cut the grass on the weekends. "

Space Cadet pressed her hand against the door, finally catching her breath as well as her balance. She felt her hands be grabbed by Nancy.

" You wanna just leave it tucked in the door ? " Nancy asked. " Then we could go back to my house, where there's air conditioning. "

" No, we greeted everyone else, " Space Cadet reminded. " It would only be fair to grant Chief Hopper that same treatment. "

Space Cadet turned to face the door, pulling the invitation out of her pocket. She balled her other hand into a fist, before beating it against the front door.

Space Cadet swayed her hips, waiting for the front door to open. She bit the inside of her cheek. If he didn't open the door, she probably would just slide the invitation into the door. They couldn't wait forever.

" I really don't think he's home, " Nancy urged. " We should head out. We wouldn't want you getting dizzy. "

" One more time, Nancy, " Space Cadet coaxed.

She balled up her fist before beating the door again. The door began to open, before a man's voice was on the other side. It was so vaguely familiar, but it couldn't have been Chief Hopper. It was higher and less gruff than his. The shoe that was sliding the door open was too small to be Chief Hopper's too, and Space Cadet didn't expect Chief Hopper to be a sneaker kind of guy.

" Get back, Warden, " the man urged. " You girl scouts are really persistent. You got any Tag - A - Lon - Holy shit . . . "

Space Cadet looked up the sneaker that was from the door, before her eyes trailed up this man's pale ( and surprisingly shaven ) leg, to the denim cut - offs, then slim waist that was covered by a flannel button up, then to his face.

His face.

Space Cadet blinked in disbelief . . . shock . . . relief ? She wasn't sure. Anger ? Sickness ? Her stomach gurgled, and she couldn't possibly force out a sentence from her trembling lips. She didn't even notice the poodle sniffing at hers and Nancy's clothing.

" Holy shit, " Nancy said. " He's actually . . . "

" Alive, " he answered. " Yeah, I'm still . . . alive. "

" D - Don ? " Space Cadet asked.

It was obvious who it was, but she couldn't tell. If that's really him, she didn't know what was real anymore. Don couldn't have been. He would've came home, he wouldn't have deserted Sunny and Speckle like that. He wouldn't have . . . 

" W - Why ? " she asked.

Nancy's hands were on her shoulders; it was a reassurance that they could leave if Space Cadet wasn't comfortable.

" Come in, " Don urged. " I can tell you everything. "

Don clicked his tongue, leading the poodle back inside, before he disappeared into the house.

" We don't have to go in if you aren't ready for this, " Nancy whispered. " My car's right there. If you want to leave, let's go. "

" No, " Space Cadet refused. " I need to know what he's doing here; why he hasn't come home. "

" Are you sure ? " Nancy asked.

" I'm sure. " Space Cadet confirmed.

Both girls walked into the trailer. It smelled like air freshener over cigarette smoke. It was a little messy, but it seemed to have been in the process of being cleaned. There was an ashtray with a few cigarette butts inside that rested on the coffee table. Did Don pick up smoking too ?

A door shut before Don emerged from a hallway with the poodle. He motioned for them to sit on the couch.

" Make yourself at home, " Don urged. " Are you girls thirsty ? Hungry ? "

" Since when did you start being a good host ? " Space Cadet asked.

He seemed to ignore the comment, before bringing back two cups of cherry Kool - Aid, and setting them on the coffee table.

" You must be wondering where I've been, " Don started. " Well, here. "

" What are you doing in Chief Hopper's trailer ? " Space Cadet asked. " **_Sunny and I have been worried sick !!_** "

Her tone must have been getting hostile, because Nancy placed her hands on her shoulders. Space Cadet picked up the glass of Kool Aid before taking a sip. What frustrated her most was that he was so . . . calm. Don was never calm. He was a raging asshole all the time, and now he chooses to be as cool as a cucumber.

" I know, " he agreed. " And I can understand you being upset. "

" Then **_why_** ? " Space Cadet asked. " Why didn't you come home ? "

" After what happened at your wedding, I couldn't show up back home, " He claimed. " I couldn't look Sunny in the eyes after what I did . . . what happened. "

" Well, what **_did_** happen ? " Space Cadet asked. " What was **_so_** **_bad_** that you couldn't show your face to your **_family_** that was wondering where you were ? "

" Spacey, calm down, " Nancy urged. " You can't go into labor before the baby shower. "

" You're having your baby shower ? " Don asked.

" Yes, " Space Cadet answered. " But, back to the topic, why ? "

" Doug Harrington isn't what he seems to be; if you think Steve's bad, his dad is a million times worse, " Don explained. " You're right. The Harringtons are awful. "

" I know, " Space Cadet agreed. " And I told you they were. You didn't listen to me. "

" I know, and I always had second thoughts about giving you away, " Don answered. " I let my greediness get in the way of your happiness, and that wasn't fair. "

" You sound just like a record, " Space Cadet snapped. " It's like you took a book of the most generic apologies and picked a few out !! "

Nancy held her hands on Space Cadet's shoulders, holding her back. Nancy's hands went to Space Cadet's stomach, reminding her that she's pregnant. Space Cadet sighed, but that sigh is what triggered her tears, and they didn't stop there. Space Cadet began sniffling, and couldn't help her sobbing.

" I know you're upset, Jen, " Don repeated. " And I really fucked up. I took away your freedom, and your . . . I took away your independence. "

" I hope you know you fucked up, " Space Cadet whined. " I hope you live the rest of your life, knowing you fucked up !! "

" I will, " Don responded. " I fucked up, and I'll tell you that a million times if that's what you want to hear. "

" _**Why would you do this to me ?**_ " Space Cadet demanded. " **_You're my brother !! You're supposed to look out for me !!_** "

The poodle stood and began barking at Space Cadet before Don tugged them down to the ground in front of him.

" Down, Warden, " Don urged. " Down, girl. "

" Do you have any tissue ? " Nancy asked. " Or toilet paper ? "

" ** _I don't need any of it, Nancy !!_** " Space Cadet shouted. " **_Don't treat me like a baby !!_** "

" I'm not, " Nancy clarified. " I know you're going to get mascara on your dress. "

" **_You suck !!_** " Space Cadet wailed. " **_You suck and_** **_I hate you !!_** "

" I know, " Don responded. " And I'd hate me too. "

The front door swung open and slammed against the wall. The crinkling of plastic bags was heard along with another man.

" What the hell is going on in here ? " it was Hopper.

Space Cadet's glare shifted to Chief Hopper before she stood from the couch, before throwing Nancy's arms away from her and storming to the front of him. Her hands shoved onto his stomach.

" **_And you !!_** " She snapped. " _**You lied right to our faces !! You told us you didn't know where he was and he was here the whole time !!**_ "

Hopper set the grocery bags down by the front door before shutting the door behind him. He held onto Space Cadet's hands, even though she wriggled and jerked in his grasp.

" Calm down, Jennifer, " he said. " Sit down and we'll explain everything. "

" I'm so done with talking !! " Space Cadet snapped. " I'm done with being lied to right to my face !! "

" No lies, " Chief Hopper said. " I'll tell you everything, word for word. "

" Be careful, she's pregnant, " Nancy said, as if that weren't obvious.

Nancy held onto Space Cadet's shoulders, before leading her back to the couch. Nancy massaged her shoulders and began stroking her hair, like she always did when Space Cadet was having a meltdown at her house.

" So, the night of your wedding, " Chief Hopper started. " Your brother came to me. He had nearly had the shit beat out of him, and I knew that we might face legal trouble if we allowed him to stay any longer. "

Space Cadet was silent, attempting to calm herself and catch her breath. She continued to sob, as Nancy comforted her. 

Don reached under the end table, before pulling out a box of tissues, tearing the top and sliding it to Space Cadet.

Space Cadet pulled one of the light, white sheets from the box before wiping away the mascara tears.

" Legal trouble with who ? " Nancy asked.

" Mister Harrington, " Don claimed. " He . . . he was doing illegal shit that night, and the police were there to make sure nobody crashed the wedding, got in the way of his plans. "

" What plans ? " Nancy asked. " What was he doing ? Did you even know ? "

Hopper shook his head before placing a hand on Don's shoulder and shaking the smaller man. He ran his other hand along his own head.

" At the time, no, " Hopper answered. " But if I did, I would've gotten to the bottom of it that night and Steve's dad would've been in the station by the end of the night. "

" Well, what did happen ? " Nancy asked.

" I . . . I remember f - feeling dizzy . . . and tired . . . " Space Cadet shuttered.

" Doug and Patty wanted their wedding night to go smoothly, " Don responded. " And you know . . . "

" Spacey wouldn't have slept with Steve, " Nancy finished. " At least . . . not by choice. "

" Missus Harrington t - took me t - to the b - bedroom . . . " Space Cadet continued. " A - And then . . . Steve was there. "

" They slid drugs into Jennifer's drink, " Hopper claimed. " Don tried to stop them, but Doug Harrington stopped him, and beat him out if the public eye. "

" I wanted to stop everything, " Don assured. " I was so drunk that night, and I didn't think they would. "

" How didn't you think they could ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Doug never seemed that bad until that night, " Don answered. " He seemed like a rich douchebag for sure, but he didn't seem like a . . . "

" Rapist ? " Space Cadet asked. " Both Steve and his dad are like that. They both seem like rich jerks but they think they can have what they want. "

" Steve was a little pushy when it came to sex, " Nancy agreed. " He never went as far as forcing himself on me, but he always made me feel a little bad, like I owed it to him. "

" You didn't owe him shit, Space Kid, " Don stated. " And I promise, if I had known that you were going to be drugged and assaulted that night, I wouldn't have done any of the things I did. "

Space Cadet shook her head and blew her nose, before crumpling up the wads of tissue and placing them on the coffee table.

" I'm sorry. " Don said.

There was nothing more to that statement, but it was obvious that there was genuine remorse in in his voice; that he meant what he said, and he said what he meant. It wasn't like he could travel back in time and fix it, and Space Cadet was still unsure if he would if he could, but it wasn't lying when he said he regretted his actions.

" You don't have to forgive me, " Don said.

" Forgiving you will take a lot of time, and a lot of effort from both sides, " Space Cadet explained. " But you can get started by telling Sunny that you're okay. "

" You want me to what ? " Don asked.

" Tell her that you're alive and okay, " Space Cadet answered. " Don't expect her to welcome you back immediately, but she deserves to know. "

" What would I say ? " Don asked.

" Don't know, " Space Cadet responded.

She stood from the couch and handed Don the invitation, both girls began to leave through the door.

" But, I got a baby shower coming up, " Space Cadet said. " Hope to see you two there. "


	3. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr twσ. αll αlσnє 🌠¸.•*

February Twenty - First, Nineteen Eighty - Four

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Residence of Steve and Jenny Harrington

🌠

Space Cadet shut the door behind herself, before heading to the kitchen to get started on dinner. She didn't think Steve would be home for awhile, as he went out with Tommy H. and Carol, so that's why she let off a scream when his hands were on her hips.

" Christ, are we going to have to do it the hard way again ? " he asked.

" Shit, you scared me, " she huffed. " Weren't you going out with Tommy and Carol again ? "

" Carol has been acting so fuckin' weird, " Steve replied. " Now, why don't we head up those stairs and get hot and bothered ? "

Space Cadet turned from the sink, before pushing his arms back to his body. She gently pushed him back before turning around.

" How about after dinner tonight ? " she asked. " I'm not really in the mood for it right now. "

" What do you mean you're not in the mood ? " he asked. " God . . . "

" I just found out something, " she said. " It's . . . stressful. "

" Well, wouldn't a quick fuck take your mind off it ? " he asked.

He began to pull her away from the sink again, before she refused to leave once again. He threw up his hands and groaned.

" What could be that bad ? " he asked.

" Have you been drinking ? " she asked.

" No, " he responded. " Not yet, anyways. "

He sounded pretty sure, and not a confident ' I can hide it when I'm drunk ' sure, but an actual sure. He wasn't slurring, and she didn't smell alcohol.

" I could, if you're in the mood for it, " he claimed.

" No, " she responded. " I . . . Can we talk ? "

He was definitely annoyed by the question, but she couldn't blame him entirely. They never actually held a true conversation. She could back out from the notion, but she had to tell someone that wasn't Nancy, even if it was super likely that Steve would care less. She turned from the sink.

" Since when have we talked ? " he asked. " C'mon, we could go upstairs and screw all this out of you. "

" Steve, I need to talk to someone, please, " she urged.

" I'm not a therapist, " he claimed. " I hate the whole ' talking ' thing. It makes me feel like my mom is lecturing me. "

" Well, if you don't want to talk, can you listen ? " she asked.

His face scrunched in confusion, rightfully so. Steve pulled his head back, and squinted, as if he was about to shake his head before pinning her against the sink and taking her right then and there.

" I can't do that either, " he said. " What I can do is open your legs and - "

" It's simple, Steve, " Space Cadet begged. " You don't actually have to listen; just nod your head and act like you're interested for five minutes. You did it to those Hawkins whores, you can do it for me. "

" Can we still . . . ? " he asked.

He turned his left hand into a circle before sliding two of his fingers in and out. He shrugged once he was done with the motion.

Space Cadet sighed and nodded.

" Yes, " she agreed. " But please pretend to listen to me, for just a little bit. "

He sighed and leaned back onto the counter, before blowing air out his mouth.

" Okay, " he said. " I'm pretending to listen. "

She took a deep breath in, before adjusting the skirt of her dress. She rested her hands on her stomach before leaning back against the sink.

" My brother's alive, " she said.

" Okay, " he answered. " Isn't he hiding out in a trailer park ? "

" He's living with Chief Hopper, " Space Cadet answered.

Steve almost jumped off the counter before scrambling to stand straight up. It seemed as if she caught his attention, or he was a damn good actor. His eyes were wide and they locked in on her.

" He's living with Hopper ? " he asked. " Like a gay ? "

" I don't think they're gay, " Space Cadet answered. " They don't . . . they didn't act like they were gay; just friends. "

" But they're living together, Jen, " Steve stated. " No guy moves in with his friend, and no guy would hide his friend, unless they were both hiding something, like being homos. "

" Don't call them that, " Space Cadet argued. " It's rude. "

" But they might be, " Steve urged. " Why else would they be hiding out ? "

" Your dad beat up Don at our wedding, " Space Cadet answered. " Hopper's just making sure your dad doesn't come back and hurt Don again. "

" My dad wouldn't beat Don up, " Steve claimed. " At least, I don't think my dad would beat Don up, unless he . . . unless Don did something to deserve it. "

" He didn't do anything, " Space Cadet argued. " He was trying to stop your parents from drugging me !! "

" My parents didn't drug you !! " Steve argued.

" Why else would I have slept with you ? " Space Cadet asked. " It's not like I wanted to !! "

" Oh, shut up, " Steve snapped. " You still came that night. Why would you orgasm if you didn't want it ? "

" I . . . don't know . . . " Space Cadet answered.

" Because you wanted it, " Steve stated. " You wanted it, you wanted me. "

His hands pulled her hips closer to his. He leaned down to press kisses against her head.

She sighed and allowed him to do it, knowing there was no other way she could get him to listen to her. She tilted her head up, before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

They were both kissing at this point, slow, passionate; imitating as if they were truly in love. It wasn't that they were in love, but by god, they couldn't live without eachother at this point. What would they do ? It wasn't like anyome else would even want them anymore, or even in the first place.

" Say it, " he muttered. " Say you wanted me. "

Space Cadet began crying like she always did. At this point, it was a normal thing. She couldn't even touch herself without crying. It could be unconscious instinct, as if she had been a part of a Pavlov experiment. It was like her sex drive was connected to her tear ducts. 

" I want you, " she sighed.

Their lips pressed together again, but he pulled away this time. His hands ran through her hair, and for a moment, she hoped.

It was a foolish, naïve thing; to hope. Having any hope in Steven Harrington simply meant you wanted to disappoint yourself. Space Cadet did it anyway, because she couldn't help herself. He was a walking poison.

He lifted her onto the sink, hiking her dress up.

She bit her lip, knowing this would be the outcome. It normally was. They couldn't force themselves to talk, even if their was a gun held to their heads. This was easier than talking.

Her panties were slid off, and he pulled her legs apart, standing in between them. His hands were on her ass, making sure she balanced between the two sinks.

" Steve . . . " she gasped.

Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she felt herself gasp, nearly choking on her own air.

He leaned forward, before he locked lips with her again.

It felt like he got off on her misery . . . but she was always getting off to being miserable. They were a perfect fit, a perfect match for eachother.

" Do you still want Nancy ? " she asked.

Her tone was helpless and almost downright confused. As was Steve's face as he pulled back. It was like neither of them knew how to answer that question. He didn't know the answer, and she didn't know why she asked.

" What the hell is that supposed to mean ? " he asked.

" I don't know . . . " she answered. " Forget I asked. "

" Nancy doesn't want me, " he said. " She sure as hell doesn't want you either. "

" You're right . . . " she replied. " I'm sorry . . . "

He let go of her, allowing her to get off the sink, before turning to the living room, and plopping into his recliner. The T.V turned on, before the ding of the Family Feud survey was heard.

" Steve. " she mewled. 

He didn't respond to her, but did respond with " A bouquet of roses " to the question of what the best first date gift was. He had checked out of the conversation completely, because there was no sex or nothing good for him coming out of it.

She walked into the living room, before touching his shoulder. He didn't acknowledge her. He had that ten - yard stare as he zoned into the T.V. She moved in front of him, before getting onto her knees.

He finally looked down at her, before looking forward to the T.V, his hand ran through her hair as she began to knuckle his belt. The click of the jean button was heard, followed by the unzipping of his zipper.

She pulled out his semi - erect cock, before pumping her hand along it. Her eyes gazed at his cock, as if she were longing for it, but if you looked deeper, she wasn't hungry for sex. She wanted affection, attention. She wanted love.

She wasn't going to find it there.

She still tried.

His cock hardened in her hand, after a few strokes, then she opened her mouth. Her tongue slipped from her lips before she used it to lap the salty bead of precum from the tip.

He twitched in her hand, but stop no attention was truly given. He was okay with receiving, and that's all it was for him. It was much easier to zone out and focus on his own pleasure, so that's why he enjoyed blowjobs. He didn't really feel the need to show her any affection, even though that's what a normal couple would do. 

They were not a normal couple. They were barely even a couple at all.

Her tongue was swirling around the swollen head of his cock, and she continued to gaze up at him, wanting some form of attention, knowing damn well she won't get it. Tears continued to fall down her face, but she didn't cry. Her expression didn't even change. Her hand pumped along his shaft, as her mouth focused on the head. She began to lower her mouth on his cock, still continuing to jerk whatever didn't fit.

Saliva dribbled down her mouth, onto her hand, onto his jeans. Neither of them cared. Soft slurping and mild gagging came from her, but she prevailed. It wasn't like he was going to have some change of heart if she started choking anyway. The baby could maybe live without her at this point.

The baby could live without her anyway.

They would be born into money, and of course, the Harrington family would take them in with loving arms. They would transform Space Cadet's little, sweet baby into a subservient robot or a horrendous monster. Space Cadet would never know how that would turn out, and she would have no choice in the matter. It's not like it would matter anyway.

That's when she choked, but only for a moment, before she was back onto his cock. His hand was tangled in her hair as he began to rock his hips towards her mouth. It was like she was being jammed against him, and she wanted to scream again. She had to get him off first.

She dove her hand into his boxers, being sure to touch his balls. They were tense, which meant he was very close. She continued to bob her head in compliance to the rhythm he had set for her. Drool was spilling from her mouth and she couldn't help the gags from coming out of her mouth. Her hands rubbed his testes as she felt him tense up.

All confirmed with a moan and semen erupting into her throat, he came. He shoved her head off his lap and she coughed, attempting to gasp for air. She pounded her chest with her fist, guiding his cum into her esophagus. She stood in front of him.

" 'M going upstairs, " she said. " I'm gonna nap in the guest room before I make dinner. "

The scent of his cum rose its way back into her mouth and she could taste it. Regardless of how fancy people liked to make it sound, semen smelled and tasted awful. Overwhelmingly salty, incredibly sticky, like cough medicine made out of bleach.

He didn't respond, as he was more focused on stuffing his dick back into his pants.

She went to the kitchen before looking into their fridge, seeing her saving grace. A carton of orange juice. It combated the smell and feeling of cum in her throat like some sort of repellent. She took the carton out, before seeing that Steve wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to her.

Space Cadet peeled open the carton before putting it to her lips and drinking straight from the cardboard. She gargled it in her mouth before swallowing. It took a few more swigs before the hellish super glue slid from her throat and into her stomach.

She gave a sigh of relief, before feeling the baby shifting in her stomach. They still kicked, but they didn't have much room. It was another month before they'd be born, so they were running out of wiggle room. They still wiggled regardless.

Space Cadet put the orange juice back before shutting the fridge. She began to walk up the staircase, her nails digging into the railing. They were strong stairs, but she couldn't risk falling, especially right now. She took her time climbing up the stairs.

It was probably a good five minutes before she reached the top, but at least the guest room was the first door she saw, so it didn't take her very long to get there.

Once she got inside and shut the door behind herself, she sat on the bed, taking her kitten heels off. She rolled onto her side, using one of the pillows to support her belly.

The room was silent, and cold. There was no love, and no warmth where she was. There was no love and no warmth anywhere in this house besides inside her. Who would love and care for her when she needed it ? She couldn't place such a big responsibility on her baby, and she obviously wasn't going to get it from Steve. She was alone. She was abandoned and deserted, or at least, that's how she felt. Sunny was always with Missus Byers, and Don had ran away to live in domestic bliss with Chief Hopper. Nancy always treated her like a hysteric housewife, and Space Cadet felt as if she was beginning to guilt and burden Nancy with her own presence. That's not what best friends do to eachother.

For the second time that day, Space Cadet began to cry again.


	4. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr thrєє. α вαвч's shσwєr 🌠¸.•*

March Third, Nineteen Eighty - Four

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Residence of Steve and Jenny Harrington

🌠

" Do you think they're going to show up ? " Nancy asked.

She and Space Cadet were sitting on the garden swing, while Mike, Will, and their friends had taken advantage of the pool, splashing eachother and using the water guns Steve and Space Cadet purchased for them when they wanted to be over. They didn't want the kids to be bored out of their minds, and the pool hadn't been put to good use. It wasn't like Steve and Space Cadet went swimming all the time. Besides, if you were to ask Space Cadet, it was nice having the kids over. It was a little lively touch they needed.

" There's still time left, " Space Cadet reassured. " People are still eating the pulled pork and brisket. "

" Missus Harrington would've flipped if she found out we had a barbeque for your baby shower, " Nancy teased. " ' There's no caviar !! This punch is awful !! ' "

Space Cadet playfully punched Nancy's arm, before shaking her head.

" Your sherbet surprise punch is the best, " Space Cadet reassured. " Missus Harrington can suck it. "

Nancy nudged Space Cadet in the side, before pointing in the direction of Steve's grandma and grandpa, who were talking to Missus Byers and Sunny.

" Look, " Nancy whispered.

" Oh that's Missus Rose and Mister Reggie, " Space Cadet explained. " They're Steve's grandma and grandpa on his mom's side. Sweetest people; Missus Harrington must've been a nice lady before she married Mister Harrington. "

" No, that, " Nancy whispered, a little firmer this time. " Look at Sunny's hand. "

" What about it - ooh, shit, " Space Cadet gasped.

It around Missus Byers' waist. That should be a dead giveaway that there was something a little more between Missus Byers and Sunny than she previously thought.

" Let's keep watching them, " Nancy urged. " I wanna see what happens. "

Normally Space Cadet would refuse, because she hated being nosy, but this was definitely interesting. Sunny and Missus Byers; who would've thought.

That's when Missus Byers took Sunny's hand off her waist.

" Ooo, rejection, " Nancy muttered. " Either they're dating and they don't want anyone to know, or Sunny has a huge crush on Missus Byers and she doesn't feel the same way. "

" Sounds familiar, " Space Cadet teased.

Space Cadet bit her tongue and wheezed out a few snickers as Nancy slapped her on the back.

" Shut up !! " Nancy exclaimed. " Maybe we should ask Jonathan. "

" Nancy, don't, " Space Cadet urged. " That's probably embarrassing for him. "

" You like girls, " Nancy reminded. " What's the big deal ? "

" You know not everyone's super open like that, " Space Cadet answered. " Maybe he might think we're making fun of him. "

" But we're not, " Nancy reassured. " We're just asking. "

" It might seem like we're asking to us, " Space Cadet claimed. " To him it might sound like ' Hah hah, your mom sleeps with women '. "

" We can try and ask in a way that doesn't sound like that, " Nancy claimed. " How does something along the lines of ' So, your mom and Sunny are pretty good friends ' sound ? "

" As long as you don't say it like a total creep, " Space Cadet replied.

" I won't, " Nancy said.

She sounded offended by Space Cadet's concern, but Space Cadet understood that weirdness first hand. She'd been asked if she and Nancy were dating before, and it was normally met with distasteful scowls or rude giggles before Space Cadet answered ' No '. It wasn't like Nancy hanging around all the time helped calm those rumors. Perhaps this was cosmic payback.

That's when she saw them come through the back fence. It was Don and Chief Hopper. Hopper was in a shirt, jacket, jeans; obviously only here for the baby shower and the food. Don, on the other hand, looked like Malibu Barbie, complete with a tank top, pastel blue swim briefs, and flip flops.

Space Cadet stood from the garden swing, before making her way around the pool, , attempting to avoid being splashed or shot with by a water gun. She noticed that others had joined the pool as well, a few being a [blonde girl](https://68.media.tumblr.com/421b37e5328b2cf736a00189c96efe4a/tumblr_mw003rEyPg1s3u7x1o2_250.gif), Tommy H., Carol, Steve, Missus Holland and Missus Wheeler, and Holly Wheeler ( who was with her floaties on the steps ).

Space Cadet made her way to the fence before waving and greeting them ( both with a hug, as that was the polite thing to do ).

She pulled back before taking the bag with tissue paper from Chief Hopper.

" I'm glad you guys could make it, " Space Cadet exclaimed. " We were starting to think you weren't going to show; Jesus Don, you look like a Barbie doll in those trunks. "

Don slapped his thigh before shimmying his shoulders.

" These legs haven't seen the sunlight in months, " Don claimed. " Better get a start on it. "

" Sunny's at the porch, " Space Cadet said. " You should go and say hello. "

" How ? " Don asked.

" Let her know you're alive, " Space Cadet answered. " All I'm asking is that you don't cause a scene. If she starts getting upset, leave her be. "

" Are you sure ? " Don asked.

Chief Hopper pat Don on the back before nodding to him.

" I'll go with you, " Chief Hopper coaxed. " Then you won't have both Joyce and Sunny against you. "

Space Cadet knitted her eyebrows; why did Chief Hopper care about what would happen ? Maybe they really did get close during Don's disappearance. It was cool to see Don had healthier friends than Mister Harrington.

They went to the porch, where Hopper revealed Don, causing Sunny to gasp and she covered her mouth, before Missus Byers held onto her. Sunny let go of her mouth before saying something to Hopper and Don, then to Steve's grandparents, the four went inside. At least they weren't arguing outside like total maniacs.

Space Cadet gasped and clutched her chest before turning to see that Nancy had grabbed her shoulders. She shoved Nancy and shook her head.

" I talked to Jonathan, " Nancy said. " He said that his mom was going out with the manager of Radio Shack. "

" She's going out with Mister Newby ? " Space Cadet asked. " She chose him over Sunny ? "

" Downgrade, if you ask me, " Nancy whispered. " What can he do that Sunny can't ? What could possibly be better than Sunny's peach pies ? "

" Whatever it is, " Space Cadet started. " I guess he has it. "

Nancy then noticed the bag in Space Cadet's hand, before unfurling Space Cadet's fingers. She took the handles of the bag, taking it into her own hands.

" I'll go put this with the other ones, " Nancy said. " I'll be right back. "

Space Cadet nodded, before putting her hands over her stomach. She watched as Steve walked down the stairs before he began walking over to her.

" Hey, " he greeted.

" Hey, " Space Cadet responded.

" Is the cake okay to cut into yet ? " he asked. " My Aunt Debbie is asking. "

" Go ahead, " Space Cadet permitted. " If people want to start digging in, then let them. "

Both of them were silent, standing in each other's company. He looked around, as if he was going to pluck a topic out of the air so he could keep talking. She looked towards the pool, seeing that the kids were playing Marco Polo, while Holly was attempting to play from the sidelines, yelling ' Polo !! ' as loud as she could.

" So, your brother and the Chief showed up ? " He asked.

Space Cadet nodded. She swayed her hips and fiddled with the sleeve of her dress.

" Yup, " she answered. " I'm glad they did, if I'm being completely honest. I might be mad at Don for what he did, but . . . he's my brother. "

" You don't have to forgive him just because he's your brother, " Steve said. " You're allowed to be mad at him. "

" I know, " Space Cadet answered. " Sometimes you just miss your siblings. "

Steve would know nothing about that, considering he has none. Surprisingly ( or not so surprisingly, considering that Mister and Missus Harrington don't seem to have sex often ), Mister and Missus Harrington only had one kid over the course of a twenty year marriage. Space Cadet's mom only had Don from her first marriage, and she was married to his dad for nearly ten years, before divorcing and marrying Space Cadet's dad.

Maybe this baby would be Steve and Space Cadet's only kid. If only they were that lucky.

" They're out in the drive way, " he said.

" Arguing ? " Space Cadet asked.

" I don't know, " he answered. " Sometimes they yell, but other times they . . . laugh. "

Space Cadet furrowed her eyebrows in concern. Maybe she should go check on them ? If they were causing a disturbance, she could disband them. She loved Sunny, and she was willing to give Don a second chance, but if they couldn't get along, they couldn't be here together.

" I'll go check on them, " she said.

" Are you going to cut the cake ? " he asked.

She was already walking out the fence door. She looked behind herself, back at Steve.

" You can cut it, " Space Cadet said. " You have my full permission. "

She shut the gate behind herself before heading up the concrete path that lead to her driveway. She heard Sunny and Don yelling at eachother, but then it broke into laughter. That was . . . confusing.

She walked around the corner, before bunching her eyebrows. She folded her arms, before she was in eyeview of Don.

" Hey Space Kid, " he greeted. " We were just talking about life and stuff; shooting the shit. "

Space Cadet bit her bottom lip and nodded. She sighed and shook her head.

" That's cool, " she claimed. " But I hate to be the buzzkill. Can you guys do it quieter ? People are getting concerned. "

" Shoot !! " Sunny exclaimed. " Yeah, we're sorry. I didn't think we were shouting. "

" Thank you guys, " Space Cadet said. " And, Don; that doesn't mean get louder. I know you too well. "

" I'm naturally loud !! " he exclaimed. " It's not like I can help it. "

" Inside voices, " Space Cadet answered, as if she were a first grade teacher.

Space Cadet went back around the fence into the backyard, where Nancy was waiting for her at the gate. She was slicing into a weird, oblong shaped slice of cake. Space Cadet pulled her neck back, staring at Nancy's plate.

" Your beloved can't cut cake, " Nancy said. " He tried slicing a square cake into triangles before giving up and hacking out slices. "

Space Cadet cringed at the thought. Even Holly could tell you that you cut a square cake into squares. She put her face into her hands, as she shook her her head.

" I'm sorry that he's a dumbass, Nance, " Space Cadet apologized.

" It's fine, " Nancy reassured. " It just makes me feel better about getting dumped by him. I feel sorry for **_you_**. "

" I'm used to it, " Space Cadet claimed. " He folds towels only twice, and I have to refold them the right way so we can fit them into the linen closet. "

" I wonder if he really does only use ten percent of his brain, " Nancy whispered. 

" Probably, " Space Cadet answered.

" I haven't seen him drink this whole time, " Nancy claimed. " I hope that's a good thing. "

" I think it's because his family's here, " Space Cadet responded. " He still drinks, kind of a lot, but he's nowhere near as violent as he was. I think the sex helps. "

" How long do you think that'll work ? " Nancy asked.

" I don't know, and I don't care, " Space Cadet claimed. " It's working now, and that's what I care about. "

" I hope you guys find something that works in the long run, " Nancy said. " Have you tried talking him into going to a psychiatrist ? "

" Once, " Space Cadet replied. " He doesn't think he needs a shrink to deal with his problems. I don't think he realizes that he's not normal. "

" He's one of the worst ones, " Nancy claimed. " An alcoholic, a certified douchebag. "

" That's for sure, " Space Cadet agreed. " He still thinks I'm the weird one. "

Nancy let off a scoff before shaking her head. She stuffed the last chunk of cake into her mouth before shoving the mash of cake to the side of her cheek.

" Speak of the devil, " she teased.

" Henderson !! " it was Steve. " Stop making goo - goo eyes at my cousin !! "

The blonde girl giggled before waving at Mike's friend, Dustin. He seemed to slump back into the pool, attempting to hide behind Lucas.

Space Cadet couldn't help but to laugh, as she watched the boys tease him. She stopped once Steve approached Space Cadet and Nancy.

" Hey, " he said. " Can we start opening presents ? My grandma and grandpa have to head back to their hotel room soon, so they can sleep. "

" As long as you start - " Space Cadet started.

" Rounding everyone up ? " Nancy asked. " Got it. "

She went out the gate, before heading to the front, to start with Sunny, Missus Byers, Don, and Chief Hopper. The entire day progressed smoothly; they were brought many gifts, but the best part was the way the night ended. The pool was officially open for business, and it seemed to be taken advantage of for the first time since Steve and Space Cadet moved into that house. It was finally lively, as if the spirit of fun had finally baptized the house.

Most everyone had shed their clothes, whether they were wearing bathing suits or they simply stripped to their underwear. The kids had water gun fights, Sunny and Don initiated a ' Chicken ' tournament, Missus Byers shoved Missus Wheeler into the pool before being pulled in herself, Chief Hopper got splashed by the grown women, Steve splashed Carol with a cannonball, Carol stormed out the party to change clothes while Tommy laughed, Steve's cousin blew a kiss to Dustin Henderson, the boys chanted ' Dustin And Steve's Cousin, Sitting In A Tree, K - I - S - S - I - N - G ', Don got an atomic wedgie before brushing it off with asking Sunny is she " missed this ass ", before she responded with an honest " Not really ", and Space Cadet sat at the edge of the pool, playing red hands with Holly.


	5. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr fσur. hαwαííαn flαshвαck 🌠¸.•*

March Seventh, Nineteen Eighty - Four

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Residence of Steve and Jenny Harrington

🌠

Steve was over at his parents, as they were concerned about his future, so they invited him over for dinner, in order to discuss what he was going to do after school. It was more than likely another trap to try and get Steve to work with his dad again. Nancy decided to come over again, because Space Cadet had been feeling Braxton - Hicks contractions for the past few days. Nancy wanted to be there, just in case they weren't Braxton - Hicks. She didn't want her best friend to give birth on the ground in her house, with nobody there to help her.

Space Cadet was bracing the chair Steve sat in when they ate in the dining room. She swayed her hips and continued to breathe as she felt the tension running through her body. She couldn't help but to groan as she did.

" Are you okay in there ? " Nancy asked.

Nancy was in the kitchen, making milkshakes in the blender. She was loading the blender full of Neapolitan ice cream, and milk. Her focus was on Space Cadet, who nodded in reply tobher question.

" Want a milkshake ? " Nancy asked.

Space Cadet nodded again. Finally it was over. They were more frequent than yesterday. She stood up from the chair and began to rub her belly while swaying. She walked over to Nancy in the kitchen.

" Seven minutes, " Nancy stated. " Are you sure you're not in labor ? "

" The baby isn't due until the nineteenth, " she answered. " They can't be coming now. "

" If you say so, " Nancy said. " But, just let me know when you have your next one, because if they're close, that means - "

" Yeah, yeah, " Space Cadet groaned. " I know. "

" Okay, " Nancy whispered.

She began mixing the contents of the the pre - mixed milkshakes in the blender, starting with a blitzing before hitting the ' blend ' setting. Nancy placed her hand on Space Cadet's back, rubbing along her shoulders.

" They hurt, Nance, " Space Cadet muttered. " I know they're just Braxton - Hicks, but they still hurt. "

" Why don't we go sit on the couch ? " Nancy recommended. " Maybe ' Cheers ' or ' Laverne and Shirley ' is on. "

" I feel like I have to stand, Nancy, " Space Cadet argued. " I'm going to stand by Steve's recliner. "

Nancy nodded, allowing her to do whatever she felt comfortable with. Hell, Space Cadet didn't even change out of her nightgown, and nowadays, she was rarely seen in public without looking dolled up. It was a Harrington thing that had been drilled into her head, but there was rarely any complaining. She looked beautiful; beachball baby bump and all.

Space Cadet held her hands to Steve's chair, still swaying her hips. She didn't feel any cramping, but she didn't want to freak out and fall once she did. She looked behind herself once she heard the blender stop.

Nancy was pouring the thick, creamy liquid into two cups before taking them to the living room. She handed one to Space Cadet and began to sip from the other one as she sat in front of the T.V and clicked it on.

" I'm thinking I should cut my hair, " Nancy said. " Maybe I can cut it while we wait. "

" Are you out of your damn mind ? " Space Cadet asked. " What if you cut it too short ? "

" I could always go to a hairdresser and get it fixed, " Nancy explained. " Maybe I should cut it to my shoulders. "

" Nancy, don't do it, " Space Cadet urged. " Leave it to a professional. "

Space Cadet began to drink from her cup, humming in pleasure while watching Nancy flip through the channels.

" Is ' Family Feud ' the only thing that man watches ? " Nancy asked.

" I haven't seen him watch anything else, if I'm being honest, " Space Cadet replied. " I've heard other shows, but I can't remember what they are right now. "

Nancy simply ' hmph 'ed in response. She finally settled on an episode of ' Laverne and Shirley ', before setting her milkshake on the table. She walked back to the kitchen, where she began to run the sink so she could wash the blender out.

Space Cadet felt herself body tense again. Her nails dug into the sides of the seat, as she let off a groan. Her hips rocked and her head hung down. It was like the groans were fighting free of her stomach, as if they were ghosts in her body. She started to pant in between groans.

She heard one big snip of scissors before hearing Nancy scream. All Space Cadet could do was groan and cringe at the noise. Finally it was over, before she turned around to see Nancy, with a huge chunk of hair collected in her hand. Space Cadet's jaw dropped, and so did Nancy's.

" What the **_fuck_** . . . " Space Cadet started. " **_Did you do ?_** "

" I cut my hair, " Nancy stated. " It looks fine, right ? "

Her hair was to her shoulders now, but her bangs were all the way down to her collarbones, and the hair the very top of her head was still pretty long.

Space Cadet pulled her neck back and shook her head, her expression of shock didn't change. This reaction caused for Nancy to groan and pull up the hair on top of her head up, nearly taking scissors to it.

" No, no, no, no !! " Space Cadet shouted.

Nancy turned to face Space Cadet, the scissors still being open.

" What ? "

" Do not touch your hair, " Space Cadet ordered. " Let me come over there and do it myself. "

Space Cadet lifted herself from the recliners back, before walking ( more like shuffling ) to the kitchen. She set her milkshake down on the counter before taking the scissors from Nancy. She allowed Nancy's hair to fall, before turning Nancy around to face her. Space Cadet began to part Nancy's hair the way it naturally parted ( something she had picked up on over the years of knowing her ).

" Is it really that bad ? " Nancy asked.

" It's . . . uh . . . " Space Cadet muttered. " Not great. "

She began snipping away at the hair that was longer, attempting to make it even. Finally she snipped Nancy's bangs to the same length as every other part of her hair.

" Maybe a hairdresser could fix it a little better than this, " Space Cadet sighed.

" It's okay for now, " Nancy reassured. " It's actually not too bad. "

" It can't be good, " Space Cadet whined. " You're still seeing a hairdresser soon, right ? "

" I might layer it, and get it a little more fancy, " Nancy soothed. " But I feel like a bob looks nice on me. "

It did look nice on her, it reminded Space Cadet how pretty Nancy was to her . . . is to her. Nancy is a beautiful woman, and she had never been Steve's ' one that got away '; she is Space Cadet's. Space Cadet shook these thoughts away, realizing there was no reason for her to be thinking like that. It was long past the point of appropriate, besides, Nancy didn't swing that way. She made that clear at Space Cadet's wedding.

" It does, " Space Cadet agreed. " You look really pretty. "

" You wanna do something new with your hair ? " Nancy asked.

Space Cadet hissed and shook her head.

" Steve already thinks I'm cra - shit !! " Space Cadet exclaimed.

She held her stomach and hunched, before using Nancy as a stand so she could moan, groan, and sway her hips.

" They're getting closer, " Nancy said. " Five minutes. "

Nancy swayed along with Space Cadet, her hands being on Space Cadet's belly. Nancy pouted her lip as Space Cadet's muscles tensed around her stomach.

" I think we should go to the hospital, " Nancy recommended. " I'd rather be there on a false alarm than not be there while you're in labor. "

" I'm not !! " Space Cadet groaned.

Space Cadet shuttered as she straightened her posture as much as she could. She whimpered and clung to Nancy.

" I . . . n - n - need t - t - to p - p - pee . . . " Space Cadet shivered. " I - I think I - I n - n - need t - to p - pee . . . "

" Come on, " Nancy coaxed. " I'll take you upstairs. "

Nancy adjusted Space Cadet's arm around her shoulders, as she held onto Space Cadet's stomach. They took tiny steps to the powder room downstairs, which was right under the staircase, so it wasn't very far from the kitchen. They were shuffling at a penguin pace. Space Cadet's slippers scratched at the ground, and Nancy's feet stuck to the wooden floor, making soft popping noises as they walked.

The tension hadn't seemed to have left her body, well, not entirely. It was better, but it was still painful. They made it to the powder room, where Nancy let go of Space Cadet and allowed her to use the bathroom by herself. Nancy left the door cracked open, just in case.

Space Cadet steadied herself on the sink, before turning the sink on. She felt herself beginning to shutter . . . beginning to gag. She had never had a worse case of hot chills in her life. She was well aware that she was sweating, but she was shivering too. She cupped her hands before splashing her face with water. 

She turned the sink off before hearing a soft splash on the floor. She looked down, before seeing a puddle on and under her slippers. She couldn't process what was going on. She still felt like she had to pee. She couldn't have peed herself.

" N - Nancy, " she called. " I missed. "

" We pee sitting down, what do you mean you missed ? " Nancy asked.

The bathroom door opened and Nancy looked Space Cadet up and down. She seemed to be confused, or at the very least, concerned. Nancy came into the bathroom, before noticing that the tiles were a light pink around Space Cadet.

" Are you bleeding ? " Nancy asked. " Holy shit, are you okay ? "

" A - Am I bleeding ? " Space Cadet asked.

Tears began to form at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't be bleeding, bleeding was a bad thing. The doctor told her that she shouldn't bleed unless there was something wrong. Space Cadet covered her mouth as Nancy was on her knees in front of her after snatching a towel from the rack to dry Space Cadet off.

" It's pink, " Nancy said. " Have you been peeing pink ? "

" N - No !! " Space Cadet exclaimed.

She clutched onto her stomach, attempting to protect her baby from any present threat, as if she were able to protect them from death. Space Cadet was not that powerful; nobody could cheat dying. But Space Cadet would feel like a complete failure of a mother if she didn't try.

" I think we need to go to the hospital, now, " Nancy urged. " Do you have a bag packed ? "

Space Cadet nodded, beginning to sniffle and wipe her tears. Nancy stood from the ground before holding Space Cadet's hands.

" Hey, hey, " Nancy comforted. " What's wrong ? "

" I - I d - don't w - wanna l - lose m - my baby !! " Space Cadet sobbed. " S - Something's n - n - not right !! "

" That's why we have to get to the hospital, " Nancy explained. " If there's something wrong, they could help you and the baby. "

" Wh - What I - I - if th - they're g - gone ? " Space Cadet asked. " S - Steve's g - g - gonna b - be s - so mad !! "

" Who gives a shit about Steve ? " Nancy asked. " What matters right now is that you need to get the baby out as soon as you can. Now, where's your hospital bag ? "

Space Cadet shuttered and gasped as she leaned against the bathroom wall.

" I - In m - my c - cl - clos - closet . . . " Space Cadet whimpered. " Hurry, N - Nancy. "

Nancy left the bathroom, before heading up the stairs. Her footsteps were thudding against the floor, but it made it even more apparent that Space Cadet's heart was beating against her chest. She slumped against the wall, heaving through her sobs.

The bathroom door swung open again; it was Nancy, with the hospital bag in tow. She went to the tile before kneeling down.

" Are you okay ? " she asked.

" N - Nancy, " Space Cadet whimpered. " I - I - I'm s - so g - g - goddamn s - sc - scare - scared . . . "

" What are you scared of ? " Nancy asked. " Your baby is going to be here soon; shouldn't that be exciting ? "

Space Cadet thought back to her honeymoon back in Hawai'i, when the doctors told her not to stress. She hadn't been stressing, so why was this happening again ? Labor was at the back burner, because birth would be in about a little over a week. It couldn't be happening again, she was doing well. She couldn't do that to Steve, even though they had the strongest sense of indifference towards eachother outside of sex. She would've taken the one thing that held them together, without them . . . what was the point ?

" N - N - Nancy, wh - what if th - they - they're g - gone ? " Space Cadet asked.

" What do you mean ? " Nancy asked. " There's no way they're gone. Why would they be ? "

" Wh - What if th - they d - died ? " Space Cadet asked. " Wh - What if m - m - my b - baby is d - dead ? "

" Spacey, they aren't dead, " Nancy reassured. " You would've known a long time ago if that happened. "

Nancy began to help Space Cadet off the ground, allowing Space Cadet to hold onto her. She attempted to wipe the streams of tears from Space Cadet's cheeks. 

" Hey, do you want me to call Sunny ? " Nancy asked. " I can call Sunny, and you can talk to her. "

" N - No, " Space Cadet refused. " C - Call D - Don, I - I w - want to t - talk to D - Don. "

She didn't know why she wanted to talk to Don, considering how mad and frustrated she was with him. She didn't know why she wanted Don, because he deserted her. She hadn't forgiven him . . . then why does she want to talk to her brother ?

Nancy seemed to recognize the strangeness of this request, but still, she helped Space Cadet to the phone. Nancy began to dial the numbers into the phone, before holding the phone to Space Cadet's ear.

Nancy helped Space Cadet onto the counter, while holding the phone to her ear.

The busy tone rang, as if he hadn't picked up yet. Finally the click of the phone on the other end was heard.

" Hello ? "

It was Don, and he was more than likely watching Julia Child on the other end.

She didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was unconscious thinking, maybe it was instinct, but nothing could've prepared either of them for what came out of her mouth next.

" D - D - Dad, I - I'm s - sc - scared . . . "


	6. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr fívє. thє lαst muskєtєєrs 🌠¸.•*

March Seventh, Nineteen Eighty - Four

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

The Residence of Steve and Jenny Harrington

🌠

" What's going on ? " He asked. " What happened ? Is it Steve ? "

Space Cadet shook her head as if he could see that. He couldn't see her shaking and sobbing with panic and fear, but he could at least hear the urgency in her voice. He had to of; she was bawling for God's sake.

" I - I'm b - b - bleeding, " she whined. " There's l - l - like a l - lot of w - w - water s - s - st - stuff c - coming out . . . "

There was muttering on the other side, between who one could only assume to be Don and Chief Hopper.

" Okay, Jim's asking what color it was, " Don asked. " Like is it clear, pink, yellow ? "

" It w - w - was p - p - pink, " Space Cadet answered. " B - B - But th - there was a - a l - lot . . . "

" Did you find the mucus plug ? " Don asked.

" W - W - What ? " Space Cadet asked.

" It's like a giant, bloody booger, " that was Chief Hopper. " Did you find that ? "

Normally the phrase ' giant, bloody booger ' would make Space Cadet erupt in laughter, because it was such a silly phrase, especially coming from the Chief of Hawkins Police. Right now, her baby's life was potentially on the line, so she was far more focused on finding the giant, bloody booger thing they were talking about.

" N - N - Nancy, f - f - find this b - booger l - look - looking th - thing . . . " Space Cadet instructed.

Nancy nodded, before looking around the path they had walked from the kitchen to the powder room. She was on her hands and knees, looking for the thing Space Cadet's talking about.

" Check your pants too, " Don instructed. " It may still be in your underwear. "

Space Cadet lifted up her dress before stopping to groan. She layed back on the counter. Her fingers gripped the phone as her hand held over her stomach. She could hear the phone, though it was unspecified what they were saying. She couldn't get back up to hold it just yet.

" I don't see it, " Nancy called from the powder room.

Space Cadet couldn't help but to groan. The pain was only getting worse, and she felt like she was going to vomit from how cramped she was. She couldn't scream, she could barely even groan at this point.

Finally it was over. Space Cadet managed to sit up before opening her underwear. There was that thing they were asking about.

" Space Kid, are you okay ? Do you need us to come get you ? " it was Don.

" I - I f - found I - it, " she answered. " I - It was in m - my u - underwear. "

" Okay, what you're feeling is normal, " it was Chief Hopper. " You're in labor, and you need to get to the hospital, as soon as possible. "

" N - Nancy, " Space Cadet called. " I - I need t - to go to the h - hospital. "

" I'll be right there, " Nancy called back.

She emerged from the powder room, before heading to the counter, helping Space Cadet off.

" Are you feeling okay ? " Don asked.

" I - I don't kn - know, " Space Cadet answered.

" We'll meet you down at the hospital, " Don said. " I promise we'll get there as quick as possible. "

" Th - Thank you, " Space Cadet whimpered. " I - I love y - you . . . "

" Love you too, " Don dismissed.

The click of the phone was heard before Space Cadet hung up on her side.

Nancy took the phone back, while allowing Space Cadet to latch onto her. Space Cadet continued to groan and sob into Nancy's shoulder as Nancy dialed another number.

" Hello ? " Nancy answered.

There was a woman on the other side, and the voice was so garbled, Space Cadet couldn't figure out who it was. She sounded upset, frustrated.

" Can I talk to your son ? " Nancy asked. " It's important, and I mean seriously important. "

Finally a man was on the other side of the line.

" Space Cadet's in labor, " Nancy said. " You better get your ass to the hospital, because regardless of how you feel right now, your wife and baby need you. "

It was Steve she was talking to. He must've been upset that they were interrupting dinner with his parents, but Space Cadet knew how Missus Harrington could be when people throw monkey wrenches into her plans.

" Meet us at the hospital, " Nancy said. " Get there as fast as possible. "

Nancy hung up the phone, before hiking Space Cadet into a standing position. She pulled the bag up her arm again, before heading out the door with Space Cadet.

They had to stop once they got to the car, as another contraction rendered Space Cadet unable to stand. Nancy helped her lay back on the hood, holding her hand against Space Cadet's forehead.

" I . . . feel . . . like . . . I . . . gotta . . . push . . . " Space Cadet groaned.

" No, don't push, " Nancy urged. " We can't push right now - I haven't even washed my hands !! "

Space Cadet's breathing deepened, as if she were wheezing between groans. She held onto her stomach and started gagging.

" Oh shit, " Nancy whispered. " Shit, shit - do you have to throw up ? "

Space Cadet was unable to answer, but she didn't throw up; so indirectly she did.

Once the contraction was over, Nancy helped Space Cadet off the hood, before helping her into the car. She got onto the driver's side, starting the car and tossing the hospital bag into the backseat. Nancy helped Space Cadet buckle her seatbelt, before buckling her own. That was when they backed out of the driveway and onto the road.

Space Cadet leaned back in the chair, holding her stomach. All she could do is hope; a foolish thing to do; hope ber baby was okay . . . alive.

" Spacey ? "

Space Cadet looked up to Nancy briefly, before focusing her attention back onto her stomach. She rubbed in circles, creating a pattern to focus on, so she would be at less risk of melting down. 

" Why are you so freaked out about the baby being . . . y'know ? "

Space Cadet didn't respond right away. Nancy is her best friend, but how do you respond to that ? For a moment, Space Cadet debated not telling her. She didn't want to look more broken than she already did . . . but Nancy is and always will be there for her. There was a reason Nancy is her best friend.

" Nevermind, you don't have to - "

" Hawai'i. "

" What do you mean by Hawai'i ? " Nancy asked.

" On our honeymoon, " Space Cadet continued. " I started bleeding . . . a lot. I thought I'd lost them. "

" You didn't ? " Nancy asked.

Space Cadet shook her head. She attempted to stuff all the anxious thoughts of ' What if they were delaying the inevitable ? ' or ' Maybe this baby isn't meant to be alive ', but they still snuck up on her.

" They called it a ' threatened miscarriage ', " Space Cadet explained. " I almost lost them, but I didn't. "

" Are you scared you're going to lose them again ? " Nancy asked.

" If I lose them, what would any of this be for ? " Space Cadet asked. " I would've ripped Steve's teen years away from him, because they still wouldn't have let us call off the engagement. I would have been a shame to their family - I am a shame to their family. "

" Why would they be ashamed of you ? " Nancy asked. " You got pregnant young, sure. But it wasn't your fault. None of this was, and if you miscarried, that wouldn't be your fault either. "

" I had to have done something wrong if I miscarried, " Space Cadet argued. " I was stressed when I almost . . . lost them. "

" Sometimes, miscarriages happen, " Nancy explained. " Nobody knows why that happens. "

" How do you know ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Remember when Barb was dating Ernie Dimitriadis ? " Nancy asked.

" The one with the spaghetti hair or the one that smelled like pickles ? " Space Cadet asked.

" The one that always had zits on his forehead, " Nancy claimed.

" So the one with spaghetti hair, " Space Cadet confirmed.

" Whatever, that's not the point, " Nancy dismissed.

Space Cadet tensed in a ball and groaned through her gritted teeth. The pressure was building in her lower abdomen, and her back. Her nails dug into her stomach.

" Barb and Ernie hooked up after going to watch ' Footloose ' at the drive in, " Nancy said. " And then a little after that, Barb told me that she got pregnant; Ernie broke up with her because she couldn't prove the baby was his. "

Space Cadet clutched the middle console, feeling sweat beginning to run down her back, down her face. She gasped between moans. She wanted to reach for Nancy's hand, but Nancy was driving.

" We started planning on how she was going to break it to her parents, but turns out, we didn't have to, " Nancy explained. " Barb ditched second period, and went to the hospital. She wasn't pregnant anymore. "

Space Cadet uncurled as the contraction was over, she straightened her back and clicked open the middle console. She continued to do this as she steadied her breath.

" Barb was a little excited to have a baby - I mean, she was terrified too, but excited, " Nancy continued. " She had names picked out; Brian Eric for a boy, Heather Michelle for a girl. She wanted to do a Ballet themed nursery or a Baseball themed one. "

Space Cadet went back to focusing on her stomach. She simply allowed for Nancy to ramble on about Barb. She missed Barb, just as much as anybody else; she was her best friend too, but right now, and she would never admit it to absolutely anybody, she did not care. Barb's baby had nothing to do with Space Cadet's baby. She wanted her baby to be okay, and listening to a story about how Barb lost her baby, doesn't fix that. It wouldn't save Space Cadet's baby.

" But Barb was still okay, after losing her baby, " Nancy finished. " And you will be too. Barb wasn't doing anything wrong, because there's no way to prevent something from happening. When stuff like that happens, it's not your fault. None of this is. "

How could none of it be Space Cadet's fault ? The doctors even told her that she needed to stop stressing, and even as hard as she tried, she would keep having breakdowns, screaming fits, hysteria. She was a mess. She wouldn't be surprised if she lost the baby, and if everyone in the Harrington family, especially Steve, was mad at her. She deserved the hate, because she was made to have kids, and if she couldn't do what she was made for, she was pathetic. What kind of woman loses a baby ? Space Cadet couldn't fail at this. She had to have this baby, and this baby had to be alive.

They finally park in the parking lot of the hospital, where they begin to go inside. Nancy stops Space Cadet from continuing, before grabbing one of the service wheelchairs parked outside. Nancy settled Space Cadet into the wheelchair, hooking the bag onto the back, before wheeling Space Cadet in.

The hospital was quiet, freakishly quiet. It was never very loud, considering there was rarely anything going on in the hospital, but the silence was unsettling to Space Cadet. Then Nancy began to talk again.

Contrast to how she felt in the car, hearing Nancy talk was soothing to her.

" If Don, Sunny, or Steve isn't there, I promise I'll be by your side, " Nancy eased. " You won't be alone; I won't let that happen. "

Space Cadet felt herself tensing again. She hunched over, gripping onto her stomach. Her hands gripped the armrests of the wheelchair, but she eased lightly when they went into the Maternity Ward's waiting room.

Nobody was there.

Space Cadet was a little upset that nobody was, yet relieved. She didn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of people - the shouting, the questions, the panic.

She was parked in front of the window, as Nancy signed her in. She couldn't tell what conversation they were having, but she heard the door open, and felt her wheelchair move. This was before she heard the only legible part of the conversation.

" I'm going in with her. "

" Are you family ? "

" She's my sister. "

" You two don't look alike. "

" That is **_prejudice_** , she's **_adopted_**. She's **_still_** my **_sister_**. "

There was no more arguing, but there was a hand on Space Cadet's shoulder. Space Cadet looked to see that it was Nancy. She wouldn't be alone, as promised.

They were wheeled into an operating room, where they were handed a hospital gown and thin paper scrubs.

" We're going to need you to scrub up, Miss Harrington, " the nurse explained.

" Wheeler, " Nancy answered. " She's married. "

" Miss Wheeler, " the nurse corrected.

Nancy began to pull the scrubs over her clothes, before seeing the mint green hair cap that matched the scrubs. She scolded before flipping her hair over, and tucking it all into the cap.

" Do you need any help ? " Nancy asked. 

Space Cadet nodded, as she kicked off her slippers. She rose her arms over her head, allowing Nancy to pull the nightgown off over Space Cadet's head.

" This wasn't the way you imagined me pulling your clothes off, huh ? " Nancy teased.

" Not now, " Space Cadet groaned. " Please, not now. "

Nancy giggled to herself before helping Space Cadet tug into the hospital gown. She began to tie the straps on the back, before reaching Space Cadet's underwear.

" I don't think you can push a baby out with your underwear on, " Nancy chided. " And now I've seen both your boobs and your butt today. "

Cool air hit Space Cadet's backside and she shuttered before leaning over the hospital bed. Nancy helped her lay in it, placing Space Cadet's legs in the stirrups.

Space Cadet felt another contraction, and finally she was able to scream. For the first time that day, she screamed. She had never felt such a pain in her entire life. Her hands were on her stomach, and her nails were digging into the gown.

The door opened and nurses came in, with the prepared pain meds, monitor equipment, and epidural.

" Okay, we're going to need her on her side, put some gloves on Missus Wheeler. "

Nancy turned around to the glive box, before pulling her hands into two latex gloves.

" Okay, let's rock this birth thing, " Nancy encouraged.


	7. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr síх. nσ αngєls 🌠¸.•*

March Seventh, Nineteen Eighty - Four

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

Hawkins Memorial Medical Center

🌠

Space Cadet was hooked up to all sorts of gadgets, drips, and gizmos. Her hand was in Nancy's. There was a blue curtain over her stomach. The doctor came in, snapping gloves onto his hands.

" Okay, Missus Harrington, " he greeted. " Let's see if you're ready to start pushing. "

She felt Nancy's hand shake hers as her other hand patted Space Cadet's shoulder. Space Cadet squeaked, feeling the doctor's fingers. Space Cadet's heart was slamming against her chest, which could be seen and heard through the constant, anxious beeping of the monitor.

" Nine centimeters, " The doctor said. " You should be ready to push within the next ten minutes. "

Space Cadet nodded, and slammed her head back against the bed before looking to Nancy.

" You're doing awesome, " Nancy encouraged. " I've never seen you more badass; and you took on a monster with hedge clippers. "

" I wanna take a nap. " Space Cadet claimed.

" Do you think it's going to be a ' Tiffany ' or a ' Travis ' ? " Nancy asked.

" I don't care at this point, " Space Cadet answered. " I just want them to be okay. "

" I guess that's a good way to look at it, " Nancy agreed. " Either way, they'll be happy, they'll be loved; they'll be the best surprise for all of us. "

Space Cadet simply nodded, before another contraction hit her. She had been howling and screeching these past few contractions. It felt like her uterus was being sawed open, or quartered with her fallopian tubes and vaginal canal being tied to horses that were all going the separate ways. It wasn't like the epidural really helped; she still felt a lot of it.

" Thought of any middle names ? " Nancy asked.

Her tone was higher, which proved Space Cadet was squeezing her hand hard. Nancy still continued to hold her best friend's hand, though it was apparent that Nancy was in pain.

The contraction was over, and Space Cadet relaxed. She had thought of a few, but she'd hate to tell them to Nancy. The one she picked for Tiffany was a complete shocker, but she really did love the person she wanted to name her daughter after. She also wanted to give partial satisfaction to Steve, by naming their son ' Travis Steven Harrington '. Either way, both would take a lot of people by surprise. She didn't care about anyone else's opinions about her names, but she knew she should wait.

Nancy was stroking Space Cadet's forehead, using her scrubs to wipe away the sweat.

" I haven't given it too much thought, " Space Cadet answered. " I'm sure I'll have one when I see them. "

" Have you had any nicknames for them ? " Nancy asked.

The conversation was doing Space Cadet some good, as she hadn't been thinking about much else than what Nancy was asking her. It was like their sleepovers, but with much more suffering. Well, there was still a lot of suffering, as Nancy and Space Cadet would be snuggling, and Space Cadet felt the overwhelming urge to kiss her. She didn't feel that right now, these contractions were far too painful.

" I've been calling them ' Little One ', " Space Cadet answered. " Nothing else outside of that. "

" Cute, " Nancy complimented. " I had a feeling the nickname could help me figure out what you're actually thinking. "

" What's that supposed to mean ? " Space Cadet asked.

" You have to have an idea of what you're having, " Nancy claimed. " C'mon, let's make a bet. I think it's a boy, because your belly's so big. "

" Thaaanks, Nance, " Space Cadet said.

Sarcasm coated her words. Nobody, regardless of if they're pregnant or not, wanted to hear that.

The doctor came back in, before putting on another pair of gloves. He was wearing a mask and was accompanied by an nurse and medical equipment. 

" Alright, Missus Harrington, " he greeted. " Now should be time to start pushing; let me just check hlw dilated you are, and we can get this show on the road. "

Space Cadet gripped Nancy's hand as she heard the doctor sit in the stool, before feeling his hand inside her again.

" Okay, I'm going to need you to push, " he instructed.

Space Cadet took in a bunch of air, before attempting to squeeze her stomach in. Pressure was burning inside of her, before she felt a shift in placement.

" Good, " he comforted. " Another push. "

Space Cadet squeezed Nancy's hand, gritting her teeth together. She let off a shaky squeal as she tossed her head back after pushing.

Nancy placed her hand on her forehead, squeezing Space Cadet's hand back.

" You're doing great, Spacey, " Nancy cooed. " You can do it !! "

" Push. "

Space Cadet let off a hiss before it graduated to a scream as she squeezed in another time. Her legs began twitching involuntarily causing her to sit up and scream some more.

" Miss Wheeler, can you come and hold her leg ? " the doctor asked.

" You want me to what ? " Nancy asked.

" Hold her leg, it'll assist the baby on the way out, " the doctor explained.

Nancy stood between the curtain, holding Space Cadet's leg towards her, while still holding her hand. Nancy's focus left Space Cadet briefly, looking down to see what was happening. Nancy let off a gasp before snapping her focus back to Space Cadet.

" I just saw your vagina !! " Nancy shouted.

" Is there something wrong ? " Space Cadet asked.

" No, I just saw your vagina !! " Nancy exclaimed. " Consider that a milestone I never thought I'd reach. "

" Nancy, pay attention, " Space Cadet whined.

" Push. "

Space Cadet screamed once again. This time it actually burned as she pushed. Her hand was squeezing Nancy's, causing Nancy to gasp too.

" Shit !! " Nancy exclaimed. " You're doing great, you look beautiful !! "

" Push. "

Space Cadet really barred down, causing another shriek to force its way out her mouth. Her back slammed against the bed, and tears were travelling down her face. She was gasping for air, clutching her chest with her free hand.

" Their head is out, " the doctor claimed. " It should only be a few more pushes until they're here. Keep pushing. "

Space Cadet was heaving at those point. Her breaths were quick and seemed forced. They definitely felt forced. Her entire body was trembling. Never had she ever experienced this amount of pain. She gripped both Nancy's hand and her hospital gown before barring down once again.

" That was a great one, " the doctor claimed. " Maybe one really big one will do it. "

" C'mon Spacey, " Nancy coached. " One more super big one. "

Space Cadet managed to sit up before putting as much energy as she could into the last push. She let off probably the loudest scream she had that night, and that's when all the pressure was relieved. Space Cadet collapsed on the bed and continued crying. She couldn't help the tears from flooding her cheeks, and that's when she heard it.

A cry that wasn't her own.

Her baby's crying.

Space Cadet began to smile, and laugh through the tears. She sniffled and shook her head, facing her attention to Nancy, who was absolutely beaming at her.

" You did it !! " Nancy exclaimed. " They're out !! "

" It's a girl, Missus Harrington !! " the doctor announced. " Would you like to come cut the cord, Miss Wheeler ? "

Nancy nodded, retracting her hand from Space Cadet's, rubbing her latex covered hand before taking the scissors from the nurse. She snipped the cord as the nurse sucked mucus from the baby's airways.

The nurse wrapped her in a blanket, handing her to Nancy. Nancy brought the baby over to Space Cadet, allowing Space Cadet to hold her baby girl.

She was beautiful, and damn near perfect. It didn't matter that she took after Steve, with her tremendous amounts of hair, and her less than Asian eyes. She was the most perfect thing Space Cadet ever laid her eyes on. Space Cadet held her baby girl to her chest.

" Tiffany, " she whispered. " My Little Tiffy. "

It was liked Space Cadet couldn't tear her eyes away from her. She barely even noticed that Nancy had left the room. Space Cadet comforted her and bounced her in her arms. This seemed like a nearly unlikely outcome in Space Cadet's opinion. She had been so afraid of losing her baby, yet so sure that was going to be the case. She didn't expect to finally have something good happen in her life, especially something so perfect.

" Missus Harrington, we need to wash her off, " it was the nurse. " We'll give her right back, and then if you have visitors, they'll be allowed in. "

Space Cadet handed the nurse her daughter, before feeling thw doctor begin to press down on her stomach, as if he were a baker, making bread.

" What the hell's going on down there ? " she asked.

" We're delivering your placenta, " the doctor explained. " The thing the baby was attached to in your stomach. "

Space Cadet nodded and leaned back, looking at the nurse put her daughter under a heat lamp, allowing her to warm up. She watched how relaxed she was while the nurse gave her a sponge bath.

" So, did you have a name picked out for her ? " The nurse asked.

" Tiffany, " Space Cadet replied.

" Tiffany; what a nice name, " the nurse responded. " At least it wasn't ' Jessica '; we've had plenty ' Jessica 's and ' Amanda 's born in the last few months. "

" Any twins ? " Space Cadet asked.

" We've had two sets of twins, " the nurse answered. " A set of girls born in January and a set of boys born in November. "

" What did the parents name them ? " Space Cadet asked.

" The boys were named Patrick and Nathan, " the nurse answered. " The girls were named Jessica and Amanda. The mom insisted on having them go by Jessie and Amy. "

Space Cadet managed a laugh before shaking her head. She heard the most god awful " shlorp " noise as the doctor pulled her placenta out, and it caused her to cringe. The curtain was pulled away, before the doctor held out his hands to sit her up.

" Nurse Walters, can you help Missus Harrington into a wheelchair when you're finished ? " he asked. " Transfer her and her baby to room two - oh - two. "

" You got it, doc, " she answered. " Can you let Miss Wheeler know that she's transferring ? "

" Yes, ma'am, " he replied.

He took off his gloves and maske before heading out of the room.

" So, I'm sure that moms think they're being very original with their names ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Yes, " the nurse answered. " I have no idea what goes through moms' minds when they're picking a common name; I had to go by Mary W. in my elementary school classes. There were four other ' Mary 's in that class. "

Space Cadet smiled at the notion that she wasn't alone in that struggle.

" Well, when I was in school, I had another girl named ' Jennifer ' in my history class, " Space Cadet responded. " At least I had already made a name for myself and she got to go by Jennifer. "

" Do you go by ' Jenny ', Missus Harrington ? " the nurse asked.

" Nope, " Space Cadet replied. " My closest friends and family call me ' Space Cadet ', or ' Spacey ' for short; I get called ' Space Kid ' by my older brother, but my husband, sister - in - law, and my in - laws call me ' Jenny '. "

" Where'd that nickname come from ? " the nurse asked.

" I picked it because I wanted to be an astronaut, " Space Cadet responded. " And then everyone else just went along with it. "

" I wish there were cool nicknames for ' Mary ', " the nurse sighed. 

" I knew a girl that went by her last name, " Space Cadet recommended. " Quatlander. "

The nurse began laughing before shaking her head. She finally put Tiffany in a diaper, along with a little, pink beanie and a onesie. She left Tiffany squirming freely under the heat lamp, before heading to Space Cadet and lifting her off the bed and into the wheelchair. The nurse grabbed the monitor and I.V equipment, rolling them closer into the chair. She went back to the heated bed, before wrapping Tiffany into a blanket. Once Tiffany was swaddled, she was brought to Space Cadet and placed in her arms. 

Space Cadet's eyes locked back in on her daughter, getting that smile she couldn't seem to wipe off her face. Tiffany had pudgy little cheeks like she and Don did. Tiffany also, thankfully, didn't inherit Steve's mutant, strong, square jawline or his lips. She was gorgeous, like a tiny princess. She would always be looked at like a perfect little princess in Space Cadet's eyes.

Steve.

Steve had been wanting a boy. Shat would happen when he found out she was a girl ? What would he do ? They would fight, most definitely. She was probably cursed with a girl, solely because a boy would've been the one thing that could've made Steve happy. It could've even saved their marriage. Then there would've been someone to carry the Harrington bloodline, the Harrington name. She couldn't let him get close to Tiffany -

She had to.

She couldn't keep him away from his daughter, regardless of what would happen. There would be protection; Nancy would be there. She could stop him before he hurts her. Nurse Walters wouldn't let him do anything to hurt her either . . . right ?

It wasn't like Steve had never hurt Space Cadet. If he could hurt his wife, he could hurt his daughter.

They finally made it to the room Space Cadet would be staying in. Nurse Walters parked the chair, before lifting Space Cadet onto the bed. Nurse Walters went around the curtain, and the door opened again. Space Cadet felt her heart pounding in her chest and she held Tiffany close, prepared to protect her baby, no matter what it took. That's what mother's do for their children.

" Hello. "

" Where's my boy ? "


	8. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr sєvєn. prσs αnd cσns 🌠¸.•*

March Seventh, Nineteen Eighty - Four

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

Hawkins Memorial Medical Center

🌠

" It's a girl, Mister Harrington, " Nurse Walters corrected. " She would love to meet you. "

The curtain opened slightly, before Steve slid through. He took off his denim jacket, resting it on the counter. His expression was blank, and Space Cadet knew that Steve wasn't truly there in that moment. His body was basically on autopilot, and that was always terrifying to Space Cadet. He was unpredictable in this state, and he had once choked her with the same look on his face.

Nancy came from behind the curtain, rushing to Steve's side. She sat him down in the vinyl rocking chair. Nancy went to Space Cadet, holding her arms out for Tiffany.

Space Cadet shifted away from Nancy, holding Tiffany close to her. Space Cadet's eyes never left Steve's. It was like an unspoken standoff, but Space Cadet couldn't tell what he was thinking. She finally squinted, making her message clear. She didn't trust him. 

He didn't respond.

Nancy squeezed Space Cadet's shoulder, before sweeping some of Space Cadet's sticky stray locks of hair from her face. Nancy leaned down, silent, still attempting to coax Space Cadet into giving her Tiffany.

Space Cadet's eyes relaxed once she made eye contact with Nancy's gentle stare. She didn't trust Steve, but she trusted Nancy. Nancy would look out for Tiffany. She finally gave her daughter to Nancy, who took her to Steve.

" Have you held a baby before ? " Nancy asked

His expression remained, but he wasn't looking at Space Cadet, and he shook his head.

Nancy helped him adjust his arms to hold her.

" You have to make sure her head, back, and butt are supported, " Nancy guided. " Be gentle with her. "

And Space Cadet could've sworn she heard Nancy whisper, " I will snap your neck like a toothpick if you hurt her ".

Atta girl.

Steve shifted his arms, into a comfortable position to hold their baby. He looked intently at her when she was placed in his arms. It was obvious he was processing a reaction; he wasn't upset . . . just confused. What he did next took both women by surprise. A soft smile came to his lips, before her leaned towards her, and planted a gentle peck on her forehead.

" What's her name ? " he asked.

" Tiffany Donatella Harrington, " Space Cadet answered. " I named her after my brother. "

" Tiffany, " he repeated. " Beautiful. "

He was running his thumb along her soft cheek, chuckling quietly as she wormed in his arms. She looked like a gloworm toy, but far cuter. She was so small in his arms, so fragile in comparison to him.

The curtain swung open again, both Don and Sunny rushing under it. They gathered around Steve, so they could see the baby. Sunny leaned over Steve and Don got down on his knees.

" Holy shit, " Don whispered. " They are the littlest thing I've ever seen. "

" They're perfect, " Sunny cooed. " Don, I'm going by Auntie Sunny. "

" Excuse me, " Nancy interrupted. " I'm already ' Auntie Nancy '; I'm afraid that title is taken. "

" Besides, " Space Cadet added on. " I thought you'd want to go by ' Grandma Sunny '. "

Sunny stood, cupping her hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened as she stared at Space Cadet. He moved her hand to her cheek.

" Are you serious ? " Sunny asked. " For real ? "

Space Cadet nodded, giving Sunny a smile.

" Nannie, " Sunny corrected. " Steve's parent's can be ' Grandma ' and ' Grandpa '. "

" Well, who's gonna be the grandpa on this side ? " Don asked.

Space Cadet raised her hands up to Don, shaking her head as if it were an obvious answer.

She had never seen her brother so genuinely happy. Never had Space Cadet seen such a look come upon his face; sheer, pure joy. It was like the anger he normally had faded for a minute. She didn't even think that was possible.

" I'm a Pop - Pop !! " he exclaimed. " Holy shit - I mean, I didn't expect to become one in my late twenties, but - damn, I'll take it. "

" Can I hold her next ? " Don asked.

Space Cadet nodded, before biting her lower lip.

" Just wait until Steve's done, " she said. " She's his daughter too, after all. "

Nancy left Space Cadet's bedside in order to monitor Tiffany while she was with Steve, Don, and Sunny.

Space Cadet looked at the curtains, and then back at Sunny and Don. There's no way they'd come alone, or together.

" Is Missus Byers and Chief Hopper here ? " she asked.

Don and Sunny looked to eachother before staring at the curtain. Don shook his head while Sunny shoved him before nodding.

" You guys can come in, " Space Cadet called to the curtain. " Any friend of my family is a friend of mine. " 

Finally, Missus Byers and Chief Hopper came from behind the curtain. Chief Hopper stood close to Don, but Missus Byers came to check on Space Cadet.

" How are you doing ? " she asked. " Do you need anything ? Water ? "

" I think I'm okay for now, " Space Cadet answered. " Thank you. "

" How was it ? " Missus Byers asked.

" Painful, " Space Cadet answered. " But absolutely, totally worth it. "

" I'm sorry it was painful; did the epidural wear off ? " Missus Byers asked.

" I'm not sure, I still can't move my legs very well, " Space Cadet answered. " Still kind of hurts. "

" Sometimes it hurts for awhile, " Missus Byers claimed. " Wait until you two go home; you'll be wearing incontinence pads for a while. Sweatpants are super comfortable right about now. "

Space Cadet knitted her eyebrows. She never, ever wore sweatpants in the first place, but she didn't see herself squeezing into a pencil skirt or cardigan anytime soon. The only person that would more than likely have a problem with it was Steve's parents. They hated how he dressed, saying now that he was an adult, he needed to start dressing like a man. There was no way in hell she could see Steve wearing suits. The only time she saw him in one was at their wedding, and even then, he bitched about how uncomfortable it was. They both shared a prominent dislike in the attire his parents basically forced upon them.

" I'll have to check and see if I have any, " Space Cadet answered. " Do you think nightgowns would work ? "

" You'd need more support, considering all of your insides are rearranging back to normal, " Missus Byers explained. " But if you wear some sort of support underwear, it might be okay. "

Space Cadet nodded, biting both of her lips together. It was an awkward conversation to have, but it's still useful. It wasn't like anyone was trying to be inappropriate; it was simply things that were intimate to Space Cadet, and yet she knew nothing about these things.

" How's Jonathan ? " Space Cadet asked. " And Will ? How's Will adjusting to being back ? "

" They're good, they're good, " Missus Byers answered. " Will's having a bit of a struggle, getting back into the swing of things, but slowly, he's getting back to normal. "

" I'm sure, " Space Cadet soothed. " It must've been awful for him, to be around those . . . things. I'd hate being around them for almost a month straight. " 

" I think Jonathan and Sunny have been such a big help with him, " Missus Byers reassured. " He gets along really well with her; it's nice to have younger people around that he could relate to better. "

" How well do you and Sunny get along ? " Space Cadet asked.

She glanced to Nancy, before Nancy gave Space Cadet a look in return. It was time to drop a drama bomb right here in the hospital room, and hear once and for all, from the horse's mouth, about what Missus Byers thought about Sunny. Maybe their might be some gay coding in there that Space Cadet could pick up on.

" Super well; she's an amazing friend and she really helped me through finding Will, " Missus Byers responded. " I've never met someone more supportive. She's like a personal cheerleader. "

Space Cadet smiled, though behind the smile she was calculating that response. It was a kind response, but it was far too fast to be considered ' hiding something '. That's how she felt, for real. She was the Nancy of that relationship - that is, if Sunny is like Space Cadet. Maybe Space Cadet was truly reading too deep into their interactions at her baby shower.

" That's good, " Space Cadet commented. " I wanted Sunny to get out and try making friends; I'm glad she did. "

" I'm surprised that she didn't already, " Missus Byers responded. " She's so . . . likeable and . . . friendly. "

" She didn't get out much, " Space Cadet explained. " She was so focused on Don that she didn't really bother with much else. "

Space Cadet heard Missus Byers let off a ' Hm ' of acknowledgment as she watched Nancy take Tiffany away from Steve, before leading Don to the couch, instructing him how to hold her. Don was brushing off her instruction, considering he has held a baby before. He's held Space Cadet, which was a good seventeen years ago, but still; it wasn't like that information suddenly disappeared.

" What did you name her ? " Don asked.

Sunny nodded in agreement after letting off an excited ' Ooo !! '.

" Tiffany Donatella Harrington, " Space Cadet announced. " After her Pop - Pop. "

Don tilted her head back, confusion spreading across his face. It was like he was trying to see back into his head, and see into his mind, like he was connecting invisble dots.

" How does ' Tiffany ' relate to ' Donald ' ? " he asked aloud.

Space Cadet tilted her head and couldn't hide her annoyance. Her eyebrows scrunched as she squinted. Her mouth held slack, as she shook her head lightly. Good thing was Chief Hopper was just as good at not hiding his emotions as she was, because he facepalmed.

" You're a special kind of stupid, aren't you ? " Space Cadet asked.

" Well, you're feeling better, " Nancy pointed out. " Glad to have you back. "

Don finally let off an epiphany ' Ooh ', before turning back to Space Cadet and touching his chest. He gave her a smile.

" I'm honored, " he accepted. " I never would've thought we'd have a Don Junior around here. "

Neither did Space Cadet; Sunny and Don were never going to marry, that was obvious. They simply weren't meant for eachother. They love eachother, that's a truth, but the romance aspect is a lie. They never kissed in the house, never held hands, and only occasionally would they show affection towards eachother. It was like a house of siblings. Who would want to date someone they see as a sister or a brother ? They were always there for eachother, like a good T.V show, or a tub of ice cream; but who would try and romance either of those things ?

Don wouldn't sleep with Sunny. Space Cadet never lived through that titular, awkward incident of ' walking in on your parental figures having sex '. It was always walking in on Don brushing his teeth, while Sunny was applying a facial cleanser. It was walking in on Don swabbing his ears while Sunny applied nail polish. 

She had never seen Sunny and Don dance in the kitchen like lovers do, or share a mouth to mouth mistletoe kiss on Christmas ( it was always cheek kisses, like greeting your ninety year old grandma ). The most she had seen was a prolonged embrace, or Don giving her a bouquet of flowers on her birthday. Sunny would rustle his hair and give him shoulder massages, but it was never any true romance. Just a façade.

A lot like Steve and Space Cadet. Yes, there was plenty of sex, but that was just to keep them togethet; to keep them from hurting eachother . . . even if the sex still hurt. Steve never got Space Cadet gifts unless he really had to, like the diamond earrings she got on her wedding. They were beautiful . . . Space Cadet wanted to wear them more often. She didn't though, because no matter how nice they were, they were from him. It was just like the necklace with the beautiful, shiny ' H ' charm; she threw it into Lover's Lake, never wanting to see it again. She didn't want to be known as Steve Harrington's pampered bitch, especially to people like Nancy. It wasn't like that mattered.

" Neither did I, " Space Cadet agreed. " Hopefully there's another kid around here soon, so Tiffy can have some friends. "

That definitely wasn't the right statement, because the reaction between Sunny and Don reinforced the statement that there was absolutely no romantic spark between them, or at least not anymore. They didn't say anything, but the looking away and awkward side smiles said everything.

" Maybe I can go and find a guy I can have kids with ? " Nancy asked. " Then they could be the new staple best friends. "

" I wouldn't throw your life away like that, " Sunny answered. " You have plenty of time to have kids, Nancy. "

Space Cadet scoffed at the statement. She did not throw her life away, or at least, she didn't choose to. Sunny was the one that was so adamant about Space Cadet not getting an abortion, like she wanted to. Now that Tiffany was here, Space Cadet didn't agree with her previous thinking, but she'll be damned if she didn't understand her thought process back then. Space Cadet was in a loveless marriage, with a child conceived of assault; and if she had done that thing she wanted to do, she wouldn't be laying in this hospital bed. She wouldn't have her perfect, little princess, but she sure as hell wouldn't have had to go through all the things she did with Steve. She wouldn't have to deal with the constant abuse, and the survival tactic of having sex to keep him satisfied. She would be the same as she once was.

Oh well, it was simply a matter of pros and cons.


	9. *•.¸🌠 chαptєr єíght. fαkíng lσvє 🌠¸.•*

March Eighth, Nineteen Eighty - Four

Hawkins, Indiana, U.S.A

Hawkins Memorial Medical Center

🌠

Space Cadet woke up, seeing that the sun was beaming in the room. She didn't get much sleep last night, as she was constantly waking up in a panic to check on Tiffany ( It was official that their baby was now named ' Tiffany Donatella Harrington ', as they signed the birth certificate papers the previous night after everyone had gone home ). She had only woken up twice throughout the night to be changed and fed before going back to sleep relatively fast. Her hand searched the basket that Tiffany had been laying in, but she wasn't there. Space Cadet's heart was pounding; she did not allow for them to take her to the nursery, ever. She sat up, about to yell at Steve that the nurses accidentally took their baby, but there was no need.

Steve was walking around the room, smiling down at their daughter that was laying in his arms. He would stop momentarily to sway with her.

Space Cadet looked closer to see that he was feeding her, before looking out the window. The sun was high in the air.

" Is it one already ? " she asked.

" You were passed out, " he answered. " The nurse taught me how to make a bottle. "

" I'm sorry, " Space Cadet apologized. " I could've fed her. I should've woken up earlier - "

" It's fine, " Steve answered. " I got it. "

He leaned down and began cooing to her.

" It's okay, huh, Peachy ? " he asked. " Yeah, daddy's got you . . . "

Space Cadet felt guilty. Normally, he would've gotten mad at her and that's what would've forced her into guilt. She never thought she could feel a guilt like this . . . it didn't feel normal. Steven Harrington was never helpful to her, and he was rarely nice.

" She's a good baby, " he said. " Barely woke up all night. "

Space Cadet nodded in agreement. Hopefully it would stay that way, because if she were to cry all the time, that would put too much pressure on their relationship. She didn't want Steve's drinking to get any worse than it already is. She looked over to her rolling table, where they placed meals and drinks for her, to see a vase of roses and a basket of things for Tiffany. The basket had a stuffed [rabbit](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/97/50/2c/97502c790320fd9d2ce0dbfacb0cb20d.jpg), along with bottles, outfits, beanies, headbands, and a few diapers. The vase had a card attached to it from a card holder placed in the flowers. She rolled the table to where it sat in front of her.

Space Cadet examined the vase of roses. They were very high quality and smelled incredible. She slipped the card from it before opening the tiny envelope to reveal a card slip.

" I'm sorry for everything, do you forgive me ? "

She scrunched her eyebrows. Don already apologized and this is a man's handwriting. Her answer was in the next line.

" - Steve "

He gave her flowers as an apology. Was that really enough ? He had abused her, locked her in a room for nearly two weeks while she was pregnant, hurt her repeatedly with nearly zero remorse . . . and now he was apologizing through flowers.

" What . . . do you mean ? " she asked.

" I'm sorry, " he repeated. " I've been awful towards you, for a long time, and I'm sorry. "

Space Cadet placed the card back on her table before rolling it to the side of her bed. She folded her hands onto her stomach, watching Steve rock their daughter.

" Do you forgive me ? " he asked.

" I don't know, " Space Cadet answered.

" How do you not know ? " he demanded. " I said that I'm sorry. "

" But why are you sorry ? " she asked. " What made you change your mind ? "

He leaned Tiffany in the direction towards Space Cadet, showing her their sleeping baby. 

" Her, " he answered. " I need to be nice to her mom so she knows that I'll take care of her too. "

Space Cadet felt an anxiousness bubble inside of her. The sound of doing it because he has to didn't sit well with her. He didn't actually care about her. Maybe he didn't actually care about Tiffany either. He was just pretending to because he had to now. What if he ended up hurting their daughter too ?

" I don't want her to grow up to be as fucked up as I am, " he continued. " My parents were a big part of that. Maybe if we give her a sense of a normal life, she won't be like us . . . "

That was a claim Space Cadet could wholeheartedly agree with. She didn't want Tiffany to grow up and be like either of them. Steve's parents were shitty to both him and eachother, and Space Cadet's parents could give a flying fuck less about her. They both learned detachment and distance from a young age, but there was no way that she would make Tiffany feel as if she was in an environment as cold as the ones they grew up in.

They could pretend to love eachother. They'd already started. They could live eachother, even if all the love is fake. It wasn't really healthy, but what was in their relationship ? They were getting by just fine.

" That makes sense . . . " she responded. " I don't want her to be like us either . . . "

" She'll be better than us, " he encouraged. " All we have to do is act like everything's normal, like we love eachother. "

Space Cadet nodded.

" For the sake of Tiffany, I love you, Jen, " he claimed.

" I love you too, " she responded.

The words were empty. Maybe the more they said it, the more it would sound real. They needed it to sound real, because it would never feel real. Tiffany needed to believe that they loved eachother as much as they did her, then she would have some form of a stable life.

Space Cadet didn't want to have Tiffany grow up in the turbulence that she did. It wasn't like her parents hated eachother; they were all over eachother. It was that they decided they didn't have enough time or energy to deal with a child; she was eleven for fuck's sake !! She was doing fine with the life she had, but it finally became too much for them.

Never would Space Cadet abandon her daughter, regardless of how she came into this world, no matter how tired she got, whether or not she needs her. Space Cadet is Tiffany's mom; it's her job to be there for her.

It's both of their jobs to be there for her.

Space Cadet had no control over Steve, but if he ever stepped out of line, or ended up in a spot where he could potentially hurt their little girl; she would get the hell out of there. There was no way she would put Tiffany in the way of danger, even if that danger just so happened to be Tiffany's own father.

He's a drunk, he's an asshole, he's unreliable; Steven Harrington is an awful person. The only thing she could do is naïvely hope that he would change. She could hope that seeing their baby girl's precious face would've made something click, and he'd realize how terrible of a person he'd been, not even just to Space Cadet, but to everyone that he's hurt. She wanted Steve to be a better person, if not for the sake of himself, for the sake of their daughter. He could say that he's changed all he wants, but that simply didn't prove anything. All she could do is sit back and watch.

He sat on the vinyl couch, holding Tiffany close to his chest. He didn't tear his eyes off of her, but if Space Cadet were the one holding her; she wouldn't either.

" I don't know what I'm going to do, Jen, " he claimed. " I need to get a job. They want to cut us off from their money once I graduate. "

Space Cadet remained silent. She knew that had to have been coming, it wasn't like they were going to be able to mooch off of Steve's parents forever. They weren't generous enough, but nobody truly was. Don and Sunny would not let Space Cadet just have their life savings, and knowing the Harringtons, they wouldn't grant Steve the same. They probably had a trip planned where they would frivolously toss their money around. They would use their dollar bills to wipe their added and their coins as ammo to throw at the homeless.

" My dad said that I always have a spot to be in the clerical side of his business, and I know the benefits and money would be good, " he started. " But I know it would be hell to work with him. It's like he would have complete control over an aspect of my life I should have freedom in. "

" Have you thought about college ? " Space Cadet asked. " Maybe if you can get into college, even just community college, you'll be able to have the qualifications for a better job. "

" What would I do when I'm waiting to graduate ? " he asked.

Space Cadet sighed and nodded in agreement. She didn't think about the part in between, and she was sure that they wouldn't give him an extension of the money.

" Maybe working for your dad just for a little bit won't be so bad, " she answered. " Then, when you get a degree in something else, that would offer higher opportunities than working for him, you could say ' peace out ' and give him the finger after heading out with all your office supplies. "

Steve let off a soft chuckle before shaking his head.

" That would be satisfying, " he commented. " I hope I can get my GPA up enough to get into college, or even just tech school. "

" I'll be there no matter what, " Space Cadet commented. " I can take care of Tiffy, and you won't have to worry so much. "

" I know you'll be there, " he responded. " You can't go anywhere else. "

She let off a quiet hum of acknowledgment. That was true, and they both knew it. It wasn't like she had a choice to go anywhere else at this point in time . . . or ever. They were stuck together in every shitty predicament, having to put up with the worst of eachother. They still got by, because what other choice did they have ? 

" I'm sorry, " she apologized.

" Stop apologizing, " he said. " I know you'd leave if you could. "

" And you wouldn't ? " she asked.

He remained silent. Of course he would leave too; but just like her, he was stuck with her, as she was with him. The most they could do is tolerate eachother, and pretend like they were in love for the sake of their baby.

Tiffany squirmed awake, yawning. Her gaze was lazy, and she didn't focus on anyone particular. She was simply awake.

Steve backed up, allowing her to take in as much of the scenery she could. He held her forward, so she could see the roses and the basket.

" Look at what daddy got you and mommy, Peachy, " he coped.

Space Cadet had never seen him be so gentle with anything or anyone for that matter. She watched as he stood, before readjusting her in his arms, while he walked towards Space Cadet's table. He picked up the basket before taking them both to the couch, where he began showing her the things in the basket.

He was telling her about each and every single thing in the basket, from the stuffed rabbit, to the baby socks. He had even picked an outfit they would like to take her home in.

Space Cadet wasn't going to lie; he had put a lot of thought into this outfit. He had picked a blush pink dress with a matching diaper cover, frilly socks, and a pink headband with a big bow slapped on the front. It was nearly comically big, as if Tiffany could fly away with it. Maybe she could point out that the bow may be a little dorky, but until then, she won't say anything.

They would be out of the hospital soon enough. Space Cadet was most excited to see the nursery, and she had heard construction and Missus Harrington hacking away at making it look nice. She had even heard Steve unlocking the door. She was the only one in the family that hadn't seen it, and while she was upset about it in the beginning, she was more excited to see what it looked like now.

" So . . . " she started.

" Hm ? " he asked.

" You're going to tell your dad that you'll work for him when school gets out ? " she asked.

" Just to support Tiffany, " he answered. " Then I'm getting the hell out of there. "


End file.
